Dia, Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis
by Furuchisa
Summary: CHAPTER 8! Kagura si Anak Baru, belum apa-apa sudah dihajar salah seorang teman sekolahnya. Siapa? Mengapa? "Itu balasan karena sudah menyakiti kakakku!" Kagura dan Tae CS berusaha menemukan alasannya.
1. Rambut yang Tersisa

**Senja**

Gintama belongs to the _saikyou_ Sorachi Hideaki-san

PS : I do not own the cover. I put Zerochan mark there. Thankyou.

this fic ©Furuchisa

Kagura—yang sebelumnya bersekolah di asrama putri, baru pindah sekolah ke Kabuki Koukou, berteman baik dengan Shimura Tae dan menikmati waktu yang menyenangkan dengan Papi, Mami, dan kakaknya. _Happy end_? Tidak. Ini baru permulaan. Kamui _siscon_ sekali yuhu.

Matahari enggan terbenam, masih ingin menyisipkan hangat sinarnya pada celah dedaunan. Sedikit-sedikit angin sore berhembus melalui sela tirai jendela ruang kelas 2-3, seakan tidak menyesal sudah berkeliaran, lantaran tak ada seorangpun di ruang kelas itu. Tak lama kemudian, seorang siswi bercepol dua masuk, mukanya lebam di sana-sini. Buru-buru tangan putih pucatnya meraih tas di bangku, lalu berlari pergi.

Tidak tahu. Dia tidak tahu, apa yang salah dari dirinya. Dikutuk siapa sebenarnya?

Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, bayang-bayang bergerak menjauh dari hadapannya, semua orang sudah usai dengan urusan sekolah hari ini, pun juga dirinya. Tapi ada orang lain yang sudah menunggu, di toilet. Ia akan mencuci tangan seusai melaksanakan piket harian pertamanya, saat tangan _sialan_ itu menghadangnya.

"Dasar sok baik" ujar orang itu ketus.

"Aku sedang piket"

"Makanya kubilang sok baik, kamu mau cari muka?"

Diam saja. Ia tidak mau membuat orang di hadapannya murka. Tapi justru dengan diamnya itu malah semakin membuat orang itu tidak suka, ah, serba salah sih sebenarnya. Ini kali ketiga ia dipojokkan seperti ini.

'Bugh'

'Bruakh'

"Ukh," ia menyeka peluh di dahi, sementara orang di hadapannya melirik sinis.

"Kamu akan menyesal karena sudah menyakitiku!" jerit orang itu.

"Oi, oi, Kagura?" Tae mengayunkan jemarinya di depan muka Kagura.

"Ah, ya, Anego, ada apa?"

"Kamu dari tadi tidak mengindahkanku, tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, tidak merespon omonganku, ada apa denganmu?"

"Umm, ya, tadi Anego cerita sampai mana? Adikmu mengirimkan pesan padamu, dan, ya, lalu?" Kagura berusaha merespon.

"Tidak, Kagura, kamu aneh sekali, aku tidak bercerita tentang adikku"

"Jadi, apa?" Kagura nyengir kuda.

"Kamu tidak bisa lihat wajahmu apa? Memar semua, hilang sudah kecantikanmu!" Tae geleng-geleng kepala.

"Anego, kamu yang gila" Kagura terkikik.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Apa iya kamu piket dan tertimpa benda-benda dari atas lemari?"

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya kamu kesal menungguku kan? Jadi kamu berkata seperti itu" Kagura mencebikkan bibir pada Tae, yang diajak bicara menaikkan alis.

"Oho, aku tahu kamu bakal lama, tapi aku tidak marah, hei, kamu mengalihkan pertanyaanku! Baik, kamu dipukuli kan? Oleh siapa, jawablah"

"Asumsimu benar, aku kejatuhan barang-barang dari atas lemari, aku berusaha mengelap mereka saat tiba-tiba kursi yang kugunakan sebagai tumpuan goyang, dan, aku menubruk lemari, dan, ya, berjatuhan"

"Bodoh sekali ceritamu, Kagura, jadi ada apa?" Tae menyipitkan mata dan mengamati Kagura. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sehelai rambut berwarna cokelat di pundak Kagura. "Kagura, siapa yang memukulmu?" mendadak wajah Tae berubah, air mukanya menegang. "Ada bukti fisik, di pundakmu" Tae buru-buru menarik rambut itu dan meletakkannya di telapak tangan. "Cokelat. Kagura, rambutmu _vermillion_ , ini cokelat"

"Ah, benarkah? Haha, kau tahu itu serat _bow_ biola, aku tadi bertemu Kyubey-chan, dia kan pemain biola, haha"

"Mana ada pemain biola yang memotong serat _bow_ nya sendiri, Kagura, berhentilah berbohong"

"Anego, uhm, Tae-chan, kamu tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok! Nah, tanpa kamu sadari, kita sudah tiba di depan rumahku, kamu mau mampir?" Kagura menawarkan.

Tae menggeleng. "Istirahatlah Kagura,"

"Hn" Kagura mengangguk.

"Telfon aku nanti malam kalau kamu ingin _menceritakannya_ " raut muka Tae berubah serius.

" _Apa yang dipikirkan Kagura, aku tahu kalau seseorang menerornya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_." Gumam Tae setelah mengantar Kagura sampai pintu depan rumah. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. " _Tunggu, siapa yang berambut cokelat di Kabuki Koukou?_ "


	2. Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis

\- Previous Chapter

" _Apa yang dipikirkan Kagura, aku tahu kalau seseorang menerornya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan_." Gumam Tae setelah mengantar Kagura sampai pintu depan rumah. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. " _Tunggu, siapa yang berambut cokelat_ … _jangan-jangan_ "

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Kagura" sapa Kamui—kakaknya. Kagura hanya mengangguk lemah. Mukanya masih lebam. "bagaimana luka memarmu? Sudah baikan?"

"Lebih baik, setelah Aniki mengompresnya semalam" Kagura ingin berterima kasih. Kamui sangat sibuk di tempatnya kuliah, tapi menyempatkan diri menengok Kagura di kamarnya kemarin malam, terperanjatlah ia melihat muka adiknya membiru. Mata sipitnya melebar, ia membuat suara gaduh di tangga, berlari menuju kulkas.

"Apa kamu mau bercerita kenapa bisa mendapat luka seperti itu?" Kamui menatap adiknya sendu.

Kagura menerawang. Papi dan maminya juga harap-harap cemas ingin mendengarkan. Anak bungsunya baru saja pindah sekolah dan sudah mendapat sambutan luar biasa seperti ini? Apakah dia di _bully_? Ataukah dia memang sedang _apes_ dan tertimpuk benda berat?

"Aku ada jadwal piket kemarin, aku membersihkan lemari, lalu tanpa sengaja tersenggol dan aku tertimpa beberapa buku berat, dan sebuah globe"

Ketiga anggota keluarganya bernafas lega. Ada kekhawatiran di benak mereka kalau Kagura akan dibully—seperti di film-film.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya, aku berangkat" Kagura buru-buru merapikan piring dan keluar rumah.

"Hufh, setidaknya hari ini aku selamat, aku harus menghindari pertanyaan itu lain kali" Kagura keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Padat sekali. Jelas, ini jam kerja.

Tiba-tiba, iris birunya dikejutkan sesosok laki-laki berseragam sekolah mendekat, masuk ke dalam kereta. " _Orang ini kan?_ " Kagura menjerit dalam hati. " _Kumohon jangan mengacau di kereta, kuharap dia tidak melihatku, atau keadaan akan jadi sangat mengerikan!_ "Kagura melepas cepol rambutnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Cepol ini benar-benar mencolok, pikirnya. Beberapa orang menatapnya seakan bertanya-tanya, mengapa ia melepasnya, padahal Kagura akan cantik sekali mengenakannya.

"Apa kau murid di Kabuki Koukou? Murid pindahan?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangnya. Dengan gemetar Kagura menoleh.

" _Anak yang kemarin? Bagaimana dia bisa bertanya seperti itu? Setelah memukulku tidak karuan, sampai lebam dan menjadi bahan pertanyaan orang-orang di sekitarku_ "

"Uh, huh" kepala Kagura otomatis mengangguk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kamu gemetaran" anak itu menatap Kagura lekat. Sorot matanya tajam sekali, tapi tampak tulus dan begitu baik, " _bagaimana bisa?_ " Kagura tidak mengerti.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kagura tidak bisa berhenti gemetaran, ia benar-benar takut.

Keluar dari kereta, tubuhnya seketika lemas dan, _kau tahulah_.

Kagura pingsan.

.

"Oi, Kagura, Kagura?" Tae berjingkrak-jingkrak ketika Kagura mulai membuka matanya. "Dasar, _bikin_ khawatir saja, tahu begitu tidak usah masuk sekolah saja"

"Uh, maafkan aku, Anego, kenapa aku di sini?" tanya Kagura linglung.

"Kamu pingsan di stasiun, Okita-kun yang membawamu ke sekolah"

"Hah? Pingsan di stasiun? Dan siapa itu Okita-kun?"

"Oh, jadi kamu tidak ingat ya kalau kamu pingsan" Tae berkacak pinggang, sok berfikir. "Hnm, kamu juga belum tahu Okita-kun ya, Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis, kelas 2-7, pantas sih kalau kamu belum tahu"

"Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis?" Kagura keningnya berkerut. Siapa gerangan makhluk ini? Jika dia disebut pangeran, mari simpulkan bahwa dia keren, ganteng, dan menawan. Lalu, sadis? Mungkin dia terlalu sok kuasa dengan orang yang menyukainya, seperti di film-film drama?

Kagura memandang keluar jendela. Bunga wisteria ungu dan putih berjajar di pinggir lapangan sekolah, sebentar-sebentar ia bisa mendengar suara air mancur yang ada di setiap pojok lapangan. _Kabuki Koukou benar-benar punya lingkungan yang indah_ , batinnya. Seandainya hari-harinya di sini menjadi lebih baik, bukan dengan perlakuan kasar seorang siswa yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa masalahmu, he, Shimura?" dasar panjang umur. Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis datang, menyeruak dari balik kelambu berbau obat-obatan.

"Okita-kun?" Tae buru-buru membalikkan badan. Kagura membelalakkan mata.

"Oh hai, kau sudah siuman ya" yang disebut Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis tersenyum.

" _Makhluk ini membawaku ke sekolah, dari stasiun? Padahal dia kemarin, kan, menghadangku di toilet, bahkan menghajarku?_ " Kagura semakin tidak mengerti. Setelah kemarin ia sempat berfikir bahwa kehadirannya ke Kabuki Koukou menimbulkan kutukan mematikan bagi dirinya sendiri, mengapa Dewa Kematiannya malah muncul di hadapannya dan tersenyum?

"Kukira dia marah karena aku menyapanya di kereta tadi, Shimura,"

"Oh, jadi, Kagura pingsan karena mendengar suara sadismu. Dasar narsis" Tae berdecak. "tahu saja ada anak baru yang cantik. Kagura, ini Okita-kun, Okita Sougo"

" _Apakah yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu ini juga ia lakukan pada orang lain sehingga ia disebut Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis? Tapi, kenapa ia ramah sekarang, kenapa? Orang ini siapa dan kenapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Baik, akan kutanya dia_ "

"Anu… Okita-san, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Di kereta"

"Sebelumnya?"

"Sama sekali. Aku baru melihatmu di kereta tadi pagi. Mempertimbangkan seragammu dan wajah yang asing, berarti kau murid baru"

" _Sikapnya juga biasa saja. Apa dia ini orang lain? Padahal aku ingat sekali wajah orang yang memukuliku kemarin, ya ini orangnya, tapi kenapa ia jadi begini? Apa ini cuma kedoknya saja?_ "

"Nah, Kagura, kamu perlu istirahat, aku harus kembali ke kelas, jika kamu butuh sesuatu, ada perawat di sini, ya kan Tsukuyo-sensei?" Tae sedikit berteriak.

"Jangan keras-keras, Tae-chan, kamu pikir ini lapangan basket?" yang dipanggil sedikit sensi.

Tae terkikik dan meminta maaf. Disusul gelak tawa seisi ruang kesehatan. Tae memang begitu. Dia selalu ceria dan bersemangat.

"Aku baru saja memperingati Tae-chan dan kalian semua ikutan ramai," desah Tsukuyo-sensei sembari membetulkan tusuk konde rambut pirangnya.

"Ayo Sadis, kau akan mengganggu Kagura di sini" Tae melirik Sougo dengan tajam.

Sepeninggal Sougo dan Tae, Kagura bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mendekat ke Tsukuyo-sensei. Ia masih bisa merasakan kepalanya pening. _Aneh, padahal sudah sarapan dan istirahat cukup. Apa gara-gara pukulan mematikan kemarin?_

"Sensei, kenapa Okita-kun disebut Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis? Apa dia jahat kepada orang-orang? Apa dia suka membully seseorang?" Kagura mendekat ke meja Tsukuyo-sensei.

" _Pfft_ , tidak, euh, antara iya dan tidak _sih_ , kalau jahat seperti yang kau tanyakan, tentu tidak, Okita-kun itu baik. Yah, kalau Pangeran Sadis… aku sering dengar dari anak-anak kalau dia jual mahal sekali, jika berkompromi dengannya kadang harus dengan syarat aneh, kadang dia juga suka jahil—tanpa pandang bulu. Kalau anak perempuan yang bercerita, dia disebut sadis pasti karena cintanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Okita-kun"

"Jadi dia tidak jahat? Tidak pernah dipanggil kepala sekolah karena kelakuan kriminal? _Bullying_?"

"Kamu ini bicara apa," Tsukuyo-sensei tertawa. "tidak ada _cap_ buruk dari sekolah, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu"

"Apakah mungkin ia pernah melakukan, er, semacam _bullying_ tapi mengancam korbannya agar tidak melapor?"

"Meskipun dia sadis, tapi kalau seseorang tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, mana mungkin ia begitu, yah, tapi rasanya aneh ketika aku berpendapat begini, Okita-kun kadang tidak segan juga"

Kagura terdiam. Apa mungkin begitu ya. Korban Sougo tidak bisa melaporkan tindakan Sougo karena diancam. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya? Sougo tidak mengancamnya sama sekali. Tunggu, Tsukuyo-sensei bilang apa tadi? Kalau seseorang tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, mana mungkin ia begitu…

" _Jadi apakah aku melakukan sesuatu?_ "

Kagura jadi teringat hari pertamanya di Kabuki Koukou. Ketika jam istirahat makan siang, ia sedang merapikan rambutnya di toilet, tiba-tiba seorang siswa menghampirinya dan menamparnya. Tapi ketika Kagura hendak menanyakan apa maksudnya, siswa itu buru-buru pergi setelah meninggalkan segaris pandangan kebencian.

Dua hari kemudian, Kagura mengumpulkan angket ekstrakurikuler ke ruang guru. Ketika keluar dari ruang guru, siswa yang sama menarik tangannya, membawanya pergi ke kebun sekolah, lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh tersungkur di tanah becek. Seragamnya basah dan berlumpur, membuat Tae—yang saat itu sudah menjadi teman baiknya, bertanya-tanya. Kagura berdalih dengan alasan ia tersesat ketika berusaha mencari gerbang depan, dan terpeleset di kebun.

Kekerasan ketiga yang dialami Kagura adalah ketika ia dipukuli hingga mukanya biru, oleh… Sougo?

Kagura sangat yakin Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis itu yang melakukannya, tapi, penjelasan Tsukuyo-sensei barusan membuatnya berfikir ulang. " _Tentu saja orang sadis bisa melakukan tindakan sadis apapun selama mereka senang, tapi Okita-kun, ah, ini menyebalkan._ "


	3. Gadis China (1)

\- Previous Chapter

 _Kagura jadi teringat hari pertamanya di Kabuki Koukou. Ketika jam istirahat makan siang, ia sedang merapikan rambutnya di toilet, tiba-tiba seorang siswa menghampirinya dan menamparnya. Tapi ketika Kagura hendak menanyakan apa maksudnya, siswa itu buru-buru pergi setelah meninggalkan segaris pandangan kebencian._

 _Dua hari kemudian, Kagura mengumpulkan angket ekstrakurikuler ke ruang guru. Ketika keluar dari ruang guru, siswa yang sama menarik tangannya, membawanya pergi ke kebun sekolah, lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh tersungkur di tanah becek. Seragamnya basah dan berlumpur, membuat Tae—yang saat itu sudah menjadi teman baiknya, bertanya-tanya. Kagura berdalih dengan alasan ia tersesat ketika berusaha mencari gerbang depan, dan terpeleset di kebun._

 _Kekerasan ketiga yang dialami Kagura adalah ketika ia dipukuli hingga mukanya biru, oleh… Sougo?_

 _Kagura sangat yakin Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis itu yang melakukannya, tapi, penjelasan Soyo-sensei barusan membuatnya berfikir ulang. "Tentu saja orang sadis bisa melakukan tindakan sadis apapun selama mereka senang, tapi Okita-kun, ah, ini menyebalkan."_

.

.

.

Sore harinya, bel pulang berbunyi. Kagura seharian tergolek lemah di ruang kesehatan. Mendengarkan cerita-cerita seru dari Soyo-sensei. Petugas UKS yang masih muda itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menyenangkan hatinya. Ia juga sangat cantik. Kagura sempat dengar desas-desus kalau ia sebenarnya anak orang _elite_ di Kabuki, tapi karena tidak suka hidup ningrat, dia memilih kehidupan seperti wanita non-ningrat lainnya.

Matahari merona di langit Barat. Walet-walet bermanuver dengan riang di latar rubi angkasa. Wisteria yang sebelumnya ungu dan putih berubah berpendar kemerahan. Senja yang sempurna. Sebagian sinar matahari berebut menghangatkan koridor Kabuki Koukou, kadang muncul, kadang hilang, beradu dengan awan sore, ketika seseorang berkepala berwarna _vermillion_ berjalan di koridor menuju ruang kesehatan dengan penuh wibawa.

Sougo sedang memainkan handphone-nya, ia keluar dari kelas 2-7 dan menutup pintu. _Pelajaran hari ini benar-benar melelahkan_ , batinnya. Baru keluar dari kelas, kedua matanya menangkap sesosok barusan.

"Orang itu?" Sougo terkesiap. Tiba-tiba iris merahnya seakan dibakar. Ia meremas jemari tangannya, muak sekali. "Si Sialan Kamui itu, menjemput adiknya ya" desis Sougo.

.

"Aniki?" Kagura menutup ritsleting tas sekolahnya. Ia sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Soyo-sensei mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak memaksakan diri, beliau juga kaget melihat Kamui datang.

"Tae mengirimiku pesan untuk menjemputmu di ruang kesehatan, katanya kau pingsan" jawab Kamui. Ia buru-buru membungkukkan badan pada Soyo-sensei. "Terima kasih Sensei, kami permisi "

Kagura ikut membungkukkan badan dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan kakaknya. " _Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijemput ketika pulang sekolah,_ " gerutu Kagura dalam hati. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa sih, tapi, rasanya, aneh sekali.

"M-m-memangnya Anego kemana?"

"Anego?" Kamui mengerutkan kening.

"Oh, maksudku Tae-chan, aku memanggilnya begitu karena dia memang _boss lady_ " jawaban Kagura ini membuat kakaknya terkikik. Ini justru membuatnya semakin berfikir bahwa Kagura masih kekanak-kanakkan dan perlu **_dilindungi_**.

"Tae sedang ada rapat di klubnya"

Kagura mendesah, padahal ia ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu tentang Sougo kepada Tae. Ia ingin memastikan apakah memang Sougo yang memukulinya, atau bukan, dengan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan terkait si Sadis.

.

Tae baru selesai rapat jam enam lewat dua puluh menit. Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, ia menuju stasiun. Sembari menunggu kereta ia membuka room-chat teman sekelasnya.

 _MayoHijikata : Oi, Taka, PR Fisika mana?_

 _Kyubey : Wah panggilnya pakai nama khusus (?)_

 _Takasugi Shinsuke : Berisik, dia begitu kalau ada maunya_

 _TamaTama : Aku mencium aroma kesukaan fangirl di sini_

 _MayoHijikata : Bukankah kalian juga mau menyalin jawaban Takasugi?_

Tae tertawa pelan membaca obrolan teman-temannya.

 _Kyubey : Kalau membicarakan fangirl aku jadi ingat si Sadis_

 _ImaiNobunobu : Kyaa~~_

 _Kyubey : Nah kan baru saja aku menyebut sebutannya_

 _Takasugi Shinsuke : Nobume kau sudah gila_

 _ImaiNobunobu : Kenapa sih kau tidak suka kalau aku menjadi fans Okita-kun?_

 _MayoHijikata : TAKASUGI PR FISIKA_

 _Takasugi Shinsuke : Karena itu menjijikkan. Diam kau Mayo!_

 _ImaiNobunobu : Apa yang menjijikkan?_

 _ImaiNobunobu mengirimkan gambar._

 _Kyubey : Baka! Kenapa kamu mengunggah foto si Sadis di room-chat kelas kita?! Aku akan menghapusnya!_

 _ImaiNobunobu : Kyuu-chan kamu tsundere sekali~_

 _MayoHijikata : Mataku perih melihat muka Okita_

 _ZurajanaiKatsurada! : Mataku perih melihat muka Okita (2)_

 _Kyubey : Wah wah Zura tumben sekali ikut komentar_

 _ZurajanaiKatsurada! : Katsura, bodoh_

 _Takasugi Shinsuke : Mataku perih melihat muka Okita (9999...9)_

 _TamaTama : Wajahnya seakan mau bilang, "giliran siapa untuk kubunuh"_

 _ImaiNobunobu : Tama! Dia memang sadis tapi tidak membunuh, tahu_

Tae meng- _scroll_ layar handphone-nya. Terhenti pada foto Sougo dan mengamatinya lama, lalu melamun. Lamunan Tae buyar ketika kereta yang ditunggunya datang. Ia masuk ke dalam kereta, mencari tempat duduk kosong dan kembali mengamati foto Sougo.

" _Kenapa aku tergerak untuk mengamati foto si Sadis sih,_ " Tae bergumam gusar. " _Aku melihatnya setiap di sekolah, matanya merah, dia nggak begitu tinggi kalau dibandingkan dengan Hijikata atau Takasugi, rambutnya coklat, memangnya kenapa_ "

" _Rambutnya, cokelat?"_ Tae tersentak di bangkunya. " _Kagura? Apakah Okita-kun yang memukul Kagura, tapi, kenapa? Mereka tidak saling kenal sebelumnya, apa sadisnya terlalu berlebihan sampai memukuli anak baru? Apa Okita-kun punya trauma dengan murid pindahan?_ "

Sepanjang perjalanan pikiran Tae bergumul membuatnya gelisah. _Aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Kagura_ , pikirnya mantap.

.

"Halo, Kagura? Kamu sudah pulang dengan kakakmu kan? Kamu baik-baik saja kan? Apa kamu pingsan lagi di jalan? Kamu sudah makan?"

"Anego bicara satu-satu dong"

"Habisnya aku khawatir sekali"

"Kan kamu sudah menghubungi kakakku dan dia sudah menjemputku ke sekolah, kenapa masih cemas?"

"Ah, ya baiklah" Tae merebahkan tubuh di atas kasur. Ia baru selesai mandi dan teringat Kagura.

Bintang-bintang berhamburan, agak tidak jelas lantaran kalah dengan cahaya lampu jalan dan gedung-gedung. Kagura duduk di meja belajarnya yang berhadapan dengan jendela. Tangannya masih enggan menutup tirainya, ia ingin menatap langit malam sebentar sebelum tidur.

"Anego, kau tahu,"

" _Akhirnya dia cerita!_ " Tae bersorak. Ia mengangguk mantap meskipun Kagura tidak di hadapannya.

"Hari ini Aniki mengajakku berkeliling Kabuki Machi, yah, tidak jauh sih, ia menunjukkanku beberapa tempat menyenangkan, toko-toko makanan, beberapa taman, dan perpustakaan kota"

Tae beringsut di balik bantal. Yah, sebenarnya dia tidak menunggu cerita ini.

"Padahal Aniki sangat sibuk, dia banyak tugas di kampusnya, sebentar lagi dia lulus dari universitas"

"Ah, ya, baguslah Kagura, kamu harus bisa cepat menyesuaikan dengan kota ini, kalau hari libur, aku bisa mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat itu, bagaimana?" Tae mulai masuk ke topik yang dibicarakan Kagura.

"Tapi seharian ini aku kepikiran terus," Kagura diam sejenak. "aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

Tae mulai berdebar. Sepertinya ini yang ia **tunggu**.

"Ya?"

"Apakah Okita Sougo tidak pernah menyakiti seseorang dengan parah?"

"Kagura, baru saja aku akan menanyakan ini" Tae berdehem. "Kagura, kamu dipukuli Okita-kun, kan?"

Suara Tae tercekat. Rasanya mengerikan sekali ketika temanmu disakiti orang lain.

"Ya—" suara Kagura menggantung. Mata Tae terbelalak. "kurasa, tapi, aku ragu, karena ia seakan benar-benar belum pernah bertemu denganku di kereta tadi pagi, aku berfikir apakah ia pura-pura lupa, tapi wajahnya tulus sekali, aku tidak mengerti"

"Apa, maksudmu, Kagura?"

"Di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah, ia menamparku di toilet, saat jam makan siang. Dua hari kemudian ia mendorongku di kebun sekolah, kau ingat? Saat seragamku penuh lumpur, dan kejadian yang ketiga, yang baru saja terjadi, ia memukuliku sampai mukaku biru. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, aku belum pernah bertemu Okita-kun, sama sekali. Anego, saat di kereta, dia menyapaku seakan hari sebelumnya ia tidak melakukan apapun, aku yakin dia orang yang sama dengan yang memukuliku, tapi, kenapa dia bisa berakting sejenius itu?"

Tae tidak menyangka kalau masalah akan jadi serumit ini.

"Aku bertanya pada Soyo-sensei tentang Okita-kun, aku jadi berfikir keras setelah Sensei berkata ' _m_ _eskipun dia sadis, tapi kalau seseorang tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya, mana mungkin ia begitu_ ' _,_ Anego, aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitinya? Saat ia memukuliku, ia berkata bahwa tindakannya itu ia lakukan karena aku menyakitinya"

Tae terdiam. Ia tidak berani menyela isakan tangis Kagura. Anak ini tampak biasa-biasa saja di luar, ia selalu bersemangat dan bahagia semenyebalkan apapun situasinya dan dirinya (baca : Tae), tapi kasus satu ini benar-benar mengganggu.

Kagura masih di meja belajarnya. Bintang-bintang seakan mengintip, ikut sedih, entah itu benar atau hanya khayalan Kagura yang merasa kesepian.

"Aku baru pindah rumah, Anego… sebelumnya aku bersekolah di asrama putri karena keinginanku sendiri, kau tahu kan. Tapi karena Papi dan Mami ingin aku menemani mereka—karena sebentar lagi kakakku lulus dan sibuk bekerja, jadi aku pindah ke Kabuki Machi—ke kota ini"

"Kagura…"

"Aku senang sekali Anego, karena aku tidak bisa bertemu Papi, Mami, dan Aniki setiap hari ketika di asrama. Aku bersemangat menyiapkan hari pertamaku di Kabuki Koukou…"

"Kagura, aku akan membantumu, sesuatu yang aneh mungkin terjadi," Tae menghela nafas, berat mengatakannya. "aku punya dua pilihan jawaban, pertama, Okita Sougo memang punya penyakit jiwa akut (baca : sadis), kedua… mungkin kamu pernah bertemu Okita-kun sebelumnya, tanpa kamu sadari…"

Pembicaraan malam itu berakhir ketika Kagura menutup telfon—Mami masuk ke kamarnya, menyuruhnya tidur. Kagura mengiyakan dengan senyum tipis. Ia pergi tidur sambil menutup mukanya dengan selimut. Ia takut. Asumsi Tae yang kedua membayang-bayanginya.

 _Mungkin kamu pernah bertemu Okita-kun sebelumnya, tanpa kamu sadari…_

.

 _"_ _Jaga diri baik-baik, Sou-chan... jangan...merepotkan Gintoki-san dan istrinya, aku senang bisa merawatmu sampai kau sebesar ini, terima kasih... Sou-chan" seorang wanita muda mengelus kepala Sougo._

 _"_ _Aneue, jangan banyak bicara, nafasmu berat sekali" air mata Sougo sudah tumpah kemana-mana. Mukanya merah dan sembab._

 _"_ _Jangan menangis Sou-chan, kau bukan anak kecil lagi, berhenti marah karena hal kecil, bertemanlah sebaik-baiknya, jadilah orang yang pemaaf, jadilah anak baik, Sou-chan…" tangan yang sebelumnya mengelus kepalanya berhenti bergerak, terkulai ke sisi ranjang. Sougo berdiri sambil gemetar, lantas mengguncang tubuh kakaknya._

 _"_ _Aneue, Aneue?" yang ia panggil tidak memberikan jawaban. Sougo bertekuk lutut di samping tempat kakaknya berbaring dan menunduk. Giginya bergemeletuk, ia tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Sougo membisu, dokter dan seorang perawat berlari menghampirinya, mereka akan melakukan pengecekan rutin berkala seperti biasanya, terlambat, tidak perlu dicek lagi, ia sudah pergi._

 _Dokter dan perawat itu menatap Sougo dengan kasihan, menepuk bahu Sougo, lalu memanggil perawat lain yang bertugas mengurus tubuh kakaknya yang terbujur kaku, diam, tapi ia tampak bahagia._

 _"_ _Souichiro?" seorang pria berambut spiky berhambur masuk ke dalam kamar rumah sakit._

 _"_ _Aneue… meninggal… Gintoki-danna, Tsukuyo-san, dan uh—namaku Sougo!" Sougo mendelik. Di saat seperti ini bisa-bisanya orangtua angkatnya bergurau. Dasar bodoh._

 _"_ _Tidak…" Tsukuyo menutup mulutnya dan ikut menangis._

 _Gintoki memegang pundak Sougo. Berusaha menguatkannya._

 _"_ _Sou—ah, Sougo, kau ini laki-laki, kebanggaan kakakmu, jangan menangis, ia akan sedih"_

 _"_ _Izinkan aku menangis, untuk orang yang pantas kutangisi… Danna,"_

.

Sougo belum tidur, mengingat-ingat hari kematian kakaknya. Ia baru pulang sekolah, dengan semangat menjenguk kakaknya, membawakan kue kesukaannya, ia berharap kondisi kakaknya semakin membaik selama ia pergi ke sekolah, tapi ternyata Okita Mitsuba malah sekarat dengan menyedihkan, bahkan menjemput ajal tepat di depan matanya.

 _"…_ _jadilah orang yang pemaaf, jadilah anak baik, Sou-chan…"_

"Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan orang yang menyakitimu, Aneue" Sougo meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Pintu kamarnya diketuk. Sougo bangun.

"Handphone mu tertinggal di meja makan, Sougo" Tsukuyo, ibu angkatnya, menyerahkan handphonenya. "seseorang menelfonmu"

"Ah, ya, terima kasih Tsukuyo-san" Sougo mengangguk, melirik layar HP nya, nomor saja? Siapa yang menelfon? "Halo"

"Halo? Ya? Benar dengan Okita Sougo?" suara di seberang telefon meninggi.

"Ada apa Shimura?"

"Besok hari minggu kan? Uh, ya, apakah kita bisa bertemu? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Tidak biasanya. Tentang apa?"

"Kagura, ya, Kagura"

"Apa, ada apa dengan gadis China itu?"

"Aku... ah, tidak, kami ingin berterima kasih untuk bantuanmu kepada Kagura"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak suka melihat wajahnya. Jangan telfon aku kalau tidak penting"

Sougo menutup telfon. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.

Di rumahnya, Tae benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sougo baik-baik saja _tuh_ di sekolah, kok di telfon sadisnya kambuh begini. Kalau memang tidak suka kenapa malah menolong Kagura? Sesuatu yang dibenci si Sadis adalah sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Ini menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi Tae. Bagaimana bisa Kagura menimbulkan gangguan pada Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis Dewa Kematian terkutuk itu?!

" _Kono yaro_! Uh dasar Sadis!" Tae merutuki nomor kontak Sougo yang belum dia tutup dari HP nya.

Di tempat lain, di kamarnya, Sougo penat sekali, beberapa kali mengumpat, lalu melempar HP nya ke kasur.

Dari balik pintu, tanpa Sougo sadari, Tsukuyo menguping pembicaraannya di telfon.

Merasa apa yang ingin diketahuinya sudah cukup, ibu angkat Sougo meninggalkan ambang pintu yang tertutup, sambil menuruni tangga, Tsukuyo bergumam.

 _"Aku harus memberitahu Gintoki tentang gadis China yang dibenci Sougo"_

 _._

 ** _A/N_**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai chapter 3 ini, semoga suka dengan ceritanya, karena author adalah manusia (?) jadi masih banyak salah diksi, typo, ataupun kesalahan lainnya. Feel free untuk memberi advice yang membangun, selama itu demi kebaikan :))

Terima kasih untuk **Miss Royal-san** dan **furifuri-san** , kalian memberi semangat kepada author hiks :")


	4. Gadis China (2)

**Senja**

 **Senja** **sangat menyayangi m** **alam**

 **Senja itu menyebalkan**

 **Sepertimu**

 **Seperti rambutmu yang sewarna senja**

 **RALAT**

Uhuk, _minnasan_ , maaf sekali. Di chapter 2, author menyebutkan nama si guru yang bertugas menjaga UKS adalah **Tsukuyo-sensei** , dan di chapter berikutnya author sudah menuliskannya Soyo-sensei, jadi harusnya adalah **Soyo-sensei** , karena **Tsukuyo adalah ibu angkatnya Sougo (istrinya Gin-san)** T_T Mohon maaf untuk typonya, semoga dimaklumi.

Happy reading!

-Previous Chapter

Di rumahnya, Tae benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sougo baik-baik saja _tuh_ di sekolah, kok di telfon sadisnya kambuh begini. kalau memang tidak suka kenapa malah menolong Kagura? Sesuatu yang dibenci si Sadis adalah sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Ini menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi Tae. Bagaimana bisa Kagura menimbulkan gangguan pada Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis Dewa Kematian terkutuk itu?!

" _Kono yaro_! Uh dasar Sadis!" Tae merutuki nomor kontak Sougo yang belum ia tutup dari HP nya.

Di tempat lain, di kamarnya, Sougo penat sekali, beberapa kali mengumpat, lalu melempar HP nya ke kasur.

Dari balik pintu, tanpa Sougo sadari, Tsukuyo menguping pembicaraannya di telfon.

Merasa apa yang ingin diketahuinya sudah cukup, ibu angkat Sougo meninggalkan ambang pintu yang tertutup, sambil menuruni tangga, Tsukuyo bergumam.

"Aku harus memberitahu Gintoki tentang gadis China yang dibenci Sougo"

 _._

 _._

"Hari ini Sougo memaki seseorang di telfon," Tsukuyo membuka pembicaraan dengan Gintoki.

"Hari ini? Dia memaki siapa? Teman sekolahnya?" Gintoki memicingkan mata.

"Aku lega karena kali ini lebih baik, dia lebih tenang, kau ingat kan sebelum-sebelumnya, mengerikan"

Gintoki diam, ingatannya memutar masa lalu. Setahun lalu, Sougo baru masuk SMA ketika ia dan Mitsuba tinggal dengannya. Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Gintoki pikir dia benar-benar anak yang aktif, periang, meskipun sedikit kekanak-kanakan, tapi ternyata, dibalik itu dia punya masalah besar.

Sougo seringkali temperamen dan cukup kasar. Mitsuba menceritakan gangguan adiknya ini kepada Gintoki dan Tsukuyo sembari meminta maaf jika suatu saat ketika mereka tinggal di sana, Sougo berbuat sesuatu yang aneh atau membahayakan.

"Apa kita perlu membawanya ke ahli kejiwaan?" tanya Tsukuyo.

"Kurasa, tidak usah. Souichi—euh, Sougo tidak akan suka jika kita memperlakukannya seperti seorang pesakitan" Gintoki mengingat-ingat lagi perkataan Mitsuba ketika datang ke rumahnya.

" _Sou-chan berubah sejak kedua orangtua kami meninggal, saat itu ia masih kecil. Ia kemudian jadi murung, tidak mau bicara banyak, kadang marah tiba-tiba, kemudian minta maaf sambil menangis. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Sou-chan semakin aneh, ia akan melamun dan marah, lalu duduk diam, kemudian ia lupa apa yang membuatnya marah barusan, untuk itu, mohon ingatkan Sou-chan, atau… tenangkanlah dia… maafkan jika kami meminta terlalu banyak dari kalian berdua_ " _Mitsuba membungkukkan badan di ruang tamu rumah Gintoki._

" _Setiap pulang sekolah, ia selalu duduk diam di teras samping rumah, memandangi langit sore, ia bilang, senja sangat jahat, dia sangat cantik, Aneue, tapi dia memisahkan siang yang cerah dari kita, dan senja malah membawa malam datang, bukankah Aneue berfikir bahwa senja sangat menyayangi malam?. Suatu hari dia berkata begitu secara tiba-tiba" terang Mitsuba._

 _"_ _Apa yang mau kau bicarakan Sou-chan?. Aku bertanya begitu padanya. Lalu dia menjawab, senja yang baru datang ke rumah ini benar-benar baik, kukira begitu, tapi kemudian malam datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sou-chan… Dia begitu rapuh, tapi suatu waktu dia benar-benar mengamuk… "_

" _Nee_ , Gintoki" Tsukuyo tiba-tiba memanggil dengan pandangan menerawang jauh ke depan. Mereka berdua ada di ruang makan saat ini.

"Apa?" Gintoki harap-harap cemas. Apa yang dikhawatirkan Mitsuba tentang adiknya terjadi, dan itu menimpa Tsukuyo? Tidak.

"Sougo menyebut seseorang di telfon, menyatakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap seorang gadis China, mungkin teman sekolahnya?"

Gintoki terdiam sesaat. Tidak biasanya dia bicara serius seperti ini.

"Gadis China?"

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Tsukuyo.

"Kalau membicarakan Sougo, apa kau ingat orang yang membeli rumah keluarga Okita?"

"Aah, ya, tapi aku lupa nama mereka"

"Kalau tidak salah, mereka keturunan China kan? Jadi, apa Sougo membenci anak perempuan itu karena dia sama-sama China dan orang yang sudah membeli rumahnya adalah orang keturunan China?" ucap Gintoki.

"Mengapa Sougo membenci orang yang membenci rumahnya? Bukankah pembelinya sudah membayar lunas?" tanya Tsukuyo lagi.

"Bukan lagi lunas, bahkan langsung dibayar dihadapan Mitsuba dan Sougo"

"Kedengarannya seperti terpaksa ya, pasti Sougo sangat mencintai rumah peninggalan kedua orangtuanya"

"Tentu saja… tapi dia harusnya bersikap dewasa, tidak, bukan cuma karena itu peninggalan kedua orangtuanya. Mitsuba pernah bercerita bahwa ia terpaksa menjual rumah itu kan? Karena masalah keuangan sehari-harinya dan Sougo, ah, harusnya baik-baik saja. _Masa_ iya Sougo membenci teman sekolahnya gara-gara itu"

Tsukuyo diam sebentar. "Apa ini hal yang salah jika kita menanyakannya pada Sougo?"

"Ia bisa _kambuh_ lagi,"

"Aku akan naik melihatnya lagi di kamar, mungkin membawakannya sesuatu bisa membuatnya lebih baik" Tsukuyo beranjak dari meja makan. Membuat segelas cokelat panas.

.

"Tsukuyo-san?" Sougo menoleh mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tsukuyo masuk, menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas buatannya. "Uh, terima kasih"

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Cukup baik," tukas Sougo cepat.

"Bagaimana teman-temanmu?"

"Tsukuyo-san sudah pernah menanyakan ini berulang kali"

"Apa salahnya? Aku senang mendengarkan cerita anak sekolah seusiamu,"

"Apa dulu Aneue selalu bercerita pada Tsukuyo-san jika sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Sougo.

"Hmm… sering, tapi untuk beberapa hal memang ia simpan sendiri" jawab Tsukuyo takut-takut.

"Apa saja?"

Mati. Tsukuyo tidak mau menceritakan semua keluh kesah almarhum Mitsuba dulu, ini akan membuat Sougo semakin sedih. Sougo sudah tahu bahwa kakaknya butuh bekerja keras untuk menghidupi mereka berdua sebelum tinggal dengan keluarga Gintoki dan Tsukuyo yang belum memiliki anak, tapi jauh dibalik itu ada masalah besar yang disembunyikan kakaknya dari Sougo.

"K-kebanyakan bercerita tentangmu, ia sangat menyayangimu"

"Jadi begitu ya…" setelah menjawab, Sougo kembali diam. Ia sebenarnya tertarik untuk mendengar lebih banyak, tapi ia sedang kesal, ada sesuatu yang menggebu-nggebu di dalam hatinya untuk meledak. Tangannya tiba-tiba mencengkeram gunting, berkeringat. Uh, tidak, tidak mungkin ia melampiaskan kekesalannya tentang Kagura kepada ibu angkatnya sendiri. Aku bukan makhluk sadis berdarah. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan meletakkan gunting itu kembali. Tsukuyo melihatnya, jelas sekali.

.

Malam berlalu begitu cepat, hari minggu yang ditunggu Tae tiba. Ia harusnya bisa membujuk Sougo untuk mau keluar dengannya, apa lagi jika bukan menanyakan kelakuan sialannya kepada Kagura, tapi ia gagal. Alhasil ia pun pergi main dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Imai Nobume dan Takasuki Shinsuke. Kagura? Tidak menjawab telfonnya, Tae anggap dia masih tidur.

"Nobume," panggil Tae.

"Ada apa Tae? Butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak, euh,"

"Shimura kau ini membosankan, baru saja kau mengajak kami dengan teriakan pengeras suaramu di telfon, sekarang malah lesu begitu" Takasugi bergidik.

"Tumben bicaramu banyak" Tae meliriknya sinis.

"Demi waktu hari mingguku yang terbuang. Jadi kumohon kau jangan menyia-nyiakannya" Takasugi balik meliriknya sinis. "setelah ini aku juga akan bicara lebih banyak, kesempatan langka _lho_ "

"Nobume, kau tahu rumah si Sadis?"

"Rumah pangeranku? Hmm… kalau tidak salah di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan Elizabeth, ada apa?"

"Mau mengantarku ke sana?"

" _Hieeeee_? Aku saja belum pernah ke sana, masa Tae mau ke sana? Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!" Nobume mendadak histeris, lalu disambut jitakan keras Takasugi.

"Kau kerasukan arwah _fangirl_ dari mana?" Takasugi berdecak.

"Tidak, tidak, aku ke sana tidak karena aku mengidolakannya atau apa, hanya ingin tahu seperti apa rumahnya"

"Pusat perbelanjaan Elizabeth? Baiklah, itu tidak jauh dari sini, aku tidak masalah, ayo Nobume, tunjukkan jalannya" Takasugi buru-buru mendorong Nobume untuk berjalan di depan.

.

"Ini rumahnya, Tae, kau sudah puas?" Nobume ngos-ngosan, dasar berlebihan.

"Berjalan segitu saja," cerca Takasugi tak kenal ampun. "tahu rumahnya dari mana?"

"Ehehehe, dari teman-teman—"

"Yang juga suka Okita-kun" sambung Tae.

"Seratus Tae-sama!" seru Nobume, berbuah geleng-geleng kepala dari Takasugi.

 _"_ _Masih gantengan juga gua daripada Okita, huh."_

Tae mengamati rumah itu. Cukup besar dan mewah. _Tinggal dengan siapa dia?_ Batin Tae.

"Pangeranku tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya di sini, Tae, hihi" ujar Nobume seakan membaca ekspresi keingintahuan Tae.

"Bertiga?"

"Uhm iya, kata teman sekelasnya sih begitu"

"Sakata?" Tae membaca papan nama di pagar rumah. "Kok Sakata, harusnya kan Okita?"

"Eh masa? Aku baru tahu!" Nobume mengernyit.

"Ini benar rumahnya kan?" Takasugi menatap dengan _grin_.

"Iya, ini fotonya!" Nobume menunjukkan layar HP nya.

"Kamu dapat dari?"

"Teman-teman"

"Yang juga suka Okita" kali ini Takasugi yang menyambung.

"Apa kamu tahu, sudah ada temannya yang main ke rumahnya?"

"Tidak ada, mereka bilang pangeranku sangat tertutup soal itu. Jika ada tugas kelompok, ia memilih datang ke rumah mereka yang jauh daripada harus di rumahnya"

"Aku bersyukur mengajakmu hari ini, tidak sia-sia Nobume, meskipun bagiku kau tetap kurang kerjaan karena mengetahui hal sekecil itu. Nah… Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres, berarti sebelumnya dia tidak tinggal di sini" sergah Tae gusar.

"Ada apa Shimura?" tanya Takasugi. "apa yang sedang kau selidiki?"

"Ah, itu, Kagura—" ups, Tae keceplosan. Ia tidak berniat menceritakan kasus ini kepada seorangpun, bahkan Kagura baru kemarin memberitahukannya.

"Apa? Apa hubungan pangeranku dengan Kagura-chan?"

"Kagura, si Anak Baru?" Takasugi bertanya. Disusul anggukan Tae. Karena sudah terlanjur, mengapa tidak membiarkan dua orang ini membantunya? "dan kau Nobume, berhenti menyebut Okita sebagai pangeranmu, terdengar menjijikkan"

"Uuhh, baik, baik" Nobume menurut.

"Ada masalah apa, Shimura?"

"Okita-kun, memukuli Kagura"

"Jadi luka memar itu bukan karena tugas piketnya?"

"Kau bodoh atau gimana, luka seperti itu jelas bukan hantaman benda berat" Tae memaki Nobume yang begitu polos.

"Ah, maaf, aku pulang duluan ketika itu. Aku dan Kagura jadwal piket hari itu, karena pekerjaan sudah selesai, aku pulang"

"Nah, bodoh sekali kebohongannya. Dan kau, Takasugi, bukankah itu aneh ketika Kagura bilang ke teman-teman sekelas bahwa ia kejatuhan benda-benda dari lemari padahal piketnya sudah selesai?!" Tae mencerocos.

"Padahal kami tidak membersihkan barang di lemari, hanya menyapu kelas dan sebagainya," Takasugi menambahkan.

"Uh, kemarin ketika dia berkata lemari, tanpa sepengetahuannya aku mengecek lemari itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda sentuhan, apalagi dibersihkan, berarti Kagura jatuh bukan karena benda di lemari" Tae mengingat-ingat kemarin ketika ia mengamati lemari kelas dengan seksama.

"Jadi ketika ia pergi ke toilet, si Sadis menghajarnya?" Takasugi menyimpulkan.

"Jahat sekali" Nobume melongo tidak percaya.

"Oh, seseorang keluar dari rumahnya!" Tae menunjuk rumah Sougo. Menarik kedua temannya untuk bersembunyi di sisi lain pagar rumah sembari mengintip. "Okita-kun dan, dua orang lagi!"

"Apa orangtuanya?" tanya Takasugi.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi bapak-bapak itu rambutnya putih abu-abu, dan wanita di sebelahnya rambutnya pirang, tidak ada miripnya dengan Okita-kun" Nobume menyipitkan mata untuk mengamati. "uh! Mereka sekarang masuk ke sebuah mobil! Mau kemana ya? Apa dia mau menculik Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis, menculiknya dari Imai Nobume?!"

"Gen resesif kali, dan, kau sangat berisik!" Tae memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mirip, lagipula mereka terlalu muda untuk punya anak sebesar Okita-kun" Nobume mengeluarkan teropong dari tasnya.

"Gadis bodoh, apa kau sudah menyiapkan benda ini untuk men-stalker si Sadis?!" pekik Tae.

"Begitulah, ini kesempatan langka, jika aku melakukan sendirian dan ketahuan, akan tidak lucu, tapi kalau ada kalian, kita bisa beralasan sedang mengamati burung atau benda lainnya"

" _De_ , Shimura, kenapa kamu berkata Okita memukul Kagura?"

"Rambut cokelat Okita-kun tertinggal di pundak Kagura, dan setelah aku menunggu hingga lumutan, Kagura akhirnya mengiyakanku kalau Okita-kun yang memukulnya, sudah ketika kalinya Okita-kun melakukan ini"

Penjelasan mengejutkan dari Tae membuat Takasugi dan Nobume berpandangan.

"Mereka pasti pernah mengenal sebelumnya" tebak Nobume kesal. "mungkin mantannya Okita-kun?"

"Mentang-mentang dia sadis, ketika bertemu mantan kekasihnya, dia akan menghajarnya begitu?" komentar Takasugi.

"Itu mungkin" sela Tae "tapi kurasa bukan itu. Kagura tidak mengenal Okita-kun sama sekali. Ia bahkan menanyakannya pada si Sadis ketika bertemu di ruang UKS. Okita-kun juga bilang bahwa pertemuannya dengan Kagura baru hari itu"

"Kenapa Kagura di UKS…?"

"Ia pingsan di stasiun, Okita-kun yang membawanya ke sekolah"

"Kok aneh?" Nobume mendesah. "uhh! Kenapa Okita-kun menyukai Kagura sih"

"Kau nggak mendengarkan ya, mana ada orang yang menghajar orang yang dia sukai?" Takasugi mulai emosi.

"Karena ia itu Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis, apa yang tidak mungkin, mengingat dia adalah seorang sadis?" Nobume menanggapi, wajahnya mendadak _evil_. " _omoshiroi_. Kalau Okita-kun membencinya, kenapa menolong Kagura dengan membawanya ke sekolah? Kurasa alasan kalau dia adalah sadis tidaklah cukup. Apa dia _tsundere_? Apa dia seperti _Sata K*ouya di O*kami Sh*oujo_ yang diam-diam memperhatikan meskipun dia seorang sadis _?_ "

"Itu yang jadi permasalahan" Tae merumuskan. "semalam, aku menelfon Okita-kun setelah meminta nomornya dari salah satu anak klubku yang sekelas dengannya, tapi Okita-kun malah menyuruhku hanya menelfon jika ada yang penting dan berkata bahwa ia tidak suka melihat Kagura"

"Dia jahat, lalu baik, lalu jahat lagi, _sasuga_ Pangeran Sadis-kuuuu~" Nobume memekik riang. Benar-benar seperti orang gila.

"Apa kau bilang barusan? Jahat, lalu baik, jahat lagi?" Takasugi terhenyak. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "apakah itu artinya Okita adalah _polar bear_?"

" _Polar bear_? Tentu saja! Okita-kun sangat manis seperti _polar bear_!" sudah jelas siapa yang bakal berkomentar begini. Gadis berambut panjang berwarna gelap itu sudah memasang tampang _fangirl_ sejak tiba di rumah Sougo.

"Bipolar, anak nakal!" seru seseorang dari belakang mereka bertiga. Spontan ketika anak a.k.a. _stalker_ amatiran itu menoleh.

"Soyo-sensei!"

Yang disapa nyengir. _Dasar anak nakal, minggu begini malah memata-matai rumah orang._

" _Osu_! Kalian sedang apa?"

Mendadak Tae mengamati guru penjaga UKS itu dengan seksama.

"Sensei sendiri sedang apa?"

"Oh, eh, kebetulan lewat"

"Benarkah, kenapa Sensei tampak lebih cantik dari biasanya?"

"Tae jangan sok polos, Soyo-sensei menyapukan riasan pada wajahnya" Nobume terkekeh.

Soyo-sensei mukanya bersemu merah, _tahu saja anak nakal ini_. Padahal dilihat juga sudah kentara sekali.

"Aku akan pergi ke stasiun, anak-anak, orangtuaku menelfon agar aku pulang sebentar ke rumah mereka, hihi. Dan yah, ada apa dengan Okita-kun? Dia seorang bipolar?"

"Ah, ya, Sensei, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Takasugi.

"Hm, maksudmu dia mendadak jahat, lalu baik lalu jahat, dan seterusnya? Termasuk kelakuan sadisnya? Hihi maaf ya aku menguping"

Satu kepala coklat, satu kepala ungu tua, dan satu kepala biru tua mengangguk.

"Bisa kubilang ya, Okita-kun memang bipolar"

Omongan Soyo-sensei si Putri Keluarga Ningrat yang kabur ini membuat Tae mengangguk-angguk, ia paham sekarang.

"Jadi, Okita-kun berubah sikap ketika di ruang UKS, karena sindrom itu ya, dan ketika aku menelfonnya, kebetulan ketika kepribadian temperamen-nya muncul, _naru hodo_ … lalu alasan kenapa dia lupa kalau dia sudah menampar, mendorong, dan memukuli Kagura?"

"Ia hilang ingatan mungkin, ketika seseorang marah, yang diingat adalah nafsunya. Kalian tahu kan, banyak kasus pembunuhan ibu-anak, ayah-anak, atau apapun, yang pelakunya masih di TKP, meringkuk dan seakan linglung, bisa jadi mereka sakit jiwa, atau, karena tidak ingat apa yang mereka lakukan, ketika melihat orang di depannya mati bersimbah darah, mereka kebingungan, kurasa seperti itulah Okita-kun. Ia tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan"

.

Di tempat lain.

Dokter itu sudah menjelaskan banyak hal sebelumnya, ia juga sudah memberi kalimat meneguhkan Gintoki dan Tsukuyo. Sougo menunggu di ruang sebelahnya.

Apa maksudmu? Mereka ke dokter kandungan? Tidak, _aho_! Untuk apa mengajak Sougo kalau begitu.

"Anak anda menderita sindrom bipolar, Sakata-san. Apa ada seseorang di keluarga kalian juga begitu?" seorang dokter setengah botak berkacamata merah menyerahkan dokumen hasil pemeriksaan.

"Ah, maaf, Gengai-san, kami tidak punya hubungan darah dengan Sougo, kami juga tidak tahu banyak tentang keluarganya" Tsukuyo menjawab.

"Maafkan aku," Gengai-san tampak menyesal. "Sougo-kun tidak berkata banyak ketika aku bertanya tentang keluarganya, masalah ini sering terjadi, Sakata-san. Tampaknya ia juga tidak punya banyak teman di sekolah"

.

 _Sougo diam di ruangan serba putih berbau obat. Ruang periksa psikiater bernama Gengai. Dia sering dengar nama Gengai-san, beliau adalah psikiater kondang. Pemeriksaannya sudah selesai. Ia merasa biasa saja, ia baik-baik saja, Gengai-san sangat baik, dan dia memang benar-benar baik padaku, ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri._

 _Beberapa jam lalu…_

 _"_ _Apa kamu punya banyak teman? Kuharap iya, Sougo-kun" tanya Gengai-san ramah._

 _"_ _Tidak juga"_

 _"_ _Bisa kamu sebutkan siapa yang paling dekat denganmu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada, mereka semua sama saja"_

 _Mendengar itu, Gengai-san menyunggingkan senyum ramah, ia harus menghadapi semua pasiennya sebaik mungkin._

 _"_ _Ada orang yang kamu tidak suka?"_

 _"_ _Ada" Sougo mengangguk mantap. Iris merahnya tiba-tiba menegang._

 _"_ _Apakah kamu mau menyebutkannya?"_

 _"_ _Kagura, dan keluarganya, terutama, kakaknya!" Sougo menjerit kesal. Ia kambuh sekarang. Sedari tadi ia masih enteng saja menjawab pertanyaan Gengai-san._

 _"_ _Dia langsung berubah ketika aku menanyakan itu. Raut mukanya, nada bicaranya barusan, gerak-geriknya, perubahan frekuensi nafasnya…" Gengai-san bergumam dalam hati. Ia kembali mengajak Sougo untuk bercerita lebih banyak, mencoba pelan-pelan memberikan sugesti agar Sougo merasa lebih baik._

.

Gintoki dan Tsukuyo saling berpandangan mendengarkan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Gengai-san.

"Dia bilang apa?" bibir Tsukuyo bergetar.

"Dia bilang dia membenci seseorang yang ia sebut Kagura. Sougo-kun berkata, _'Kagura, dan keluarganya, terutama, kakaknya'_ setengah membentak, tapi sorot matanya tidak ditujukan untukku. Memang benar dia menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi dia tidak menatapku. Itu artinya, dia bersikap biasa saja denganku, tapi langsung tersulut ketika diusik dengen topik itu"

Tsukuyo terkesiap.

"Gengai-san, kemarin malam, dia memaki-maki seseorang di telfon. Sebelum itu ia bertanya _'ada apa dengan gadis China itu?'_ kemudian seseorang di seberang telfon menjawab sesuatu yang tidak begitu kudengar jelas, lalu Sougo menjawab _, 'tidak terima kasih. Aku tidak suka melihat wajahnya. Jangan telfon aku kalau tidak penting'_ , begitu"

Setelah penjelasan tentang telfon itu, Tsukuyo juga menjelaskan tentang hal yang dibicarakannya dengan Gintoki semalam. Ya, rumah peninggalan keluarga Sougo yang dibeli oleh seseorang.

"Asumsiku, gadis bernama Kagura itu dibenci karena dia adalah bagian dari keluarga itu, gadis—gitu—tinggal—di—rumah—itu" Gengai-san menjawab. "karena ia membenci kakaknya, maka ketika bertemu adiknya, ia juga ikut membencinya, kurangkumkan sudah"

Gintoki berfikir keras. _Sesuatu terjadi kepada Mitsuba dan Sougo ketika rumah itu dibeli, tidak mungkin Sougo langsung membenci seseorang hanya karena dia membeli rumah kesayangannya_. _Dan Kagura? Teman sekolahnya? Jangan-jangan…_

"Gengai-san, apakah, apakah seorang bipolar bisa dengan mudah menyakiti orang lain?"

"Tentu"

 _"_ _Jangan-jangan anak bernama Kagura itu…"_ Gintoki meremas jarinya.

.

Soyo-sensei, Nobume, dan Tae masih asyik mengobrol. Takasugi? Dia kembali mereka ulang semua analisanya dan kedua temannya menjadi sebuah adegan di otaknya. Ia seakan tersengat ketika mengingat kalimat Tae.

 _"_ _Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres, berarti sebelumnya dia tidak tinggal di sini"_

 _"_ _Tidak tinggal di sini? Lalu? Kedua orangtuanya yang masih terlalu muda dan tidak mirip dengannya? Hmmm…"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku tahu kenapa"_ Takasugi mengangguk mantap.

"Shimura, Nobume, kurasa aku mulai mengerti, ayo pergi dari sini, kita harus cari tempat lain untuk melihat buktinya"

.

.

 **(A/N)** Uuuh! Akhirnya chapter 4. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sini. Jangan ragu untuk memberikan saran ya. Saya masih baru menulis, jadi mohon bimbingannya para senpai! Saya masih banyak salah di sana-sini (termasuk ralat di atas hiks).

Btw di chapter 4 ini Kagura tidak muncul sama sekali, cuma jadi bahan omongan tokoh lain, hihi. Tae dan Gin-Tsukki sangat mendominasi. Ohoho maafkan ya saya membuat pairing Gin dan Tsukki karena...

Karena di episode Love Potion Arc mereka lucu sekali uhuhu.

Lanjut ke chapter 5! :))

Best regards

Furuchisa


	5. Siapa Pemilik Rumahku?

**(A/N)**

 **Late update berhubung di sekolah ada tryout *bahkan ini masih minggu-minggu tryout *nangis**

 **furifuri :** Iya silahkan hihi XD. Setelah berfikir keras siapa yang akan membantu Tae (?) akhirnya ketemulah si Nobume sama Takasugi yang astaga sekali. Karena entah kenapa ngelihat Nobume itu 11/12 sama Sougo, masuklah dia ke sini. Di chapter 5 Kamui masuk lagi lho furi-san wkwkwk *pukpuk

 **Miss Royal** : tepatnya kakaknya (duh) ada di chapter ini, Miss Royal-san :)) btw terima kasih banyak sarannya, sangat membantu ^.^/

 **Takasugi Ryouka** : Membuka hati? Iya nggak ya? Iya deh ditunggu saja ya ^_^)/ OkiKagu yay or nay?

 **Senja**

 **Aku melihat senja**

 **Menjemput malam dengan mata kepalaku sendiri**

-Previous Chapter

 _Soyo-sensei, Nobume, dan Tae masih asyik mengobrol. Takasugi? Dia kembali mereka ulang semua analisanya dan kedua temannya menjadi sebuah adegan di otaknya. Ia seakan tersengar ketika mengingat kalimat Tae._

 _"_ _Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres, berarti sebelumnya dia tidak tinggal di sini"_

 _"_ _Tidak tinggal di sini? Lalu? Kedua orangtuanya yang masih terlalu muda dan tidak mirip dengannya? Hmmm…"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku tahu kenapa" Takasugi mengangguk mantap._

 _"_ _Shimura, Nobume, kurasa aku mulai mengerti, ayo pergi dari sini, kita harus cari tempat lain untuk mencari buktinya"_

.

.

 _"_ _Danna, bawa aku ke psikiater hari ini" Sougo berkata ketika ia dan Gintoki serta Tsukuyo sedang sarapan._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Danna aku mohon, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh denganku"_

 _"_ _Maksudmu?"_

 _Tsukuyo memandangi anak angkatnya. Sepertinya ia mengerti. Ini ada kaitannya dengan kemarin malam ketika Sougo meremas gunting di hadapannya. Depresi kah? Setelah kepergian orangtua dan kakaknya? Ia merasa sendiri kah? Atau Sougo mulai sadar bahwa ia sering melakukan sesuatu yang agak… sadis?_

 _Gintoki diam sejenak, ia pernah berkata kepada Tsukuyo bahwa membawa Sougo ke psikiater akan membuatnya merasa seperti pesakitan. Namun jika sekarang ia memintanya sendiri?_

 _"_ _Ya" Gintoki mengangguk._

 _"_ _Terima kasih Danna, aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap, terima kasih sarapannya Tsukuyo-san" Sougo membereskan alat makannya dan beranjak dari meja makan, meninggalkan Gintoki dan Tsukuyo yang saling berpandangan._

 _"_ _Ia ingat kalau ia pernah melakukan hal-hal mengerikan itu?"_

 _Maka berangkatlah ketiga orang itu ke tempat psikiater._

.

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu ketika Gintoki, Tsukuyo, dan Sougo pergi ke psikiater…_

 _"_ _Kita mau kemana, sih, Takasugi?" Tae bertanya-tanya._

 _"_ _Sekarang, tanyakan Kagura dimana rumahnya?"_

 _"_ _Untuk apa?"_

 _"_ _Ayolah Tae, kau yang melibatkan kami untuk urusan ini, aku ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang juga" Takasugi mendengus._

 _"_ _Baiklah, semoga dia sudah bangun" Tae membuka HP dan mengirimkan chat kepada Kagura. Tidak lama kemudian dia membalas._

 _Kagura : Ada apa Anego?_

 _Otae : Sedang di rumah?_

 _Kagura : Begitulah, hehe ^^_

 _"_ _Lalu bagaimana, Takasugi?"_

 _"_ _Katakan saja kalau kau, aku, dan Nobume akan ke rumahnya"_

 _"_ _Baiklah…" Tae menghela nafas, tidak tahu apa maksud si Rambut Ungu._

 _Tae : Aku, Takasugi, dan Nobume ingin main ke sana, boleh?_

 _Kagura : Tentu saja!_

 _Tae : Alamatnya?_

 _Kagura : Aku akan mengirimkan lewat G*ggle Maps_

 _Tak lama kemudian muncullah maps yang dikirim Kagura. Yosh! Batin Tae. Ia dan kedua temannya segera menuju alamat Kagura, dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika tiba di sana._

 _"_ _Oi, oi, ini apa maksudnya?" Tae menunjuk pagar rumah Kagura._

 _"_ _Sudah kuduga" Takasugi memasang wajah serius. "rumah yang ditempati Kagura adalah…"_

 _"_ _Rumah Okita-kun?" Nobume melanjutkan, ia juga terkejut._

 _"_ _Kupikir ada yang aneh dari fakta yang diberitahukan Nobume. Ia tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya dan ketika kita melihatnya mereka tidak mirip, lalu mereka terlalu muda, dan papan nama yang bertuliskan Sakata, bukan Okita, karena rumah bertuliskan Okita ada di depan kita"_

 _"_ _Tae, dengan siapa Kagura tinggal?"_

 _"_ _Entahlah, dia belum cerita soal itu" Tae mengangkat bahu. "dan kenapa kita tidak masuk saja? Berdiri di depan rumah orang seperti orang mencurigakan saja,"_

 _Ketiga teman Kagura itu memencet bel._

 _"_ _Permisi…"_

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama, pintu dibuka._

 _Ketiga anak itu berpandangan melihat yang membukakan pintu._

 _"_ _K-K-Kagura ada?"_

 _"_ _Ada, silahkan masuk" ujar orang itu ramah. Tae dan Nobume saling sikut, Kamui yang menyadarinya langsung tanggap "oh, kalian bertanya-tanya? Aku Kamui, kakak Kagura, senang bertemu dengan kalian"_

 _"_ _Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Kamui-san"wajah Tae dan Nobume merah padam menahan malu. Takasugi? Tersenyum mengejek._

 _"_ _Nyamankan diri kalian, aku akan memanggil Kagura" Kamui beranjak pergi. Tidak lama kemudian, yang dicari datang._

 _"_ _Anego!" seru Kagura riang. "aku barusan memberitahu Papi, Mami, dan kakakku kalau kalian datang, mereka senang sekali"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana luka memarmu?"_

 _"_ _Uh, sudah sangat—lebih baik. Tapi kalau dipegang masih sakit" jawab Kagura._

 _"_ _Cepat sembuh ya Kagura" Nobume tersenyum ramah._

 _"_ _Terima kasih—tunggu, maafkan aku, siapa namamu?"_

 _"_ _Akh~ jahat sekali kamu belum hafal namaku. Namaku Imai Nobume, panggil saja Nobume" Kagura nyengir sambil minta maaf. "dan yang ini adalah"_

 _"_ _Takasugi Shinsuke" yang akan diperkenalkan sudah buka suara. "Kagura, sejak kapan kamu pindah kemari?" nyolot saja makhluk berambut ungu ini._

 _"_ _Aku baru pindah ketika naik kelas 2 ini, sebelumnya aku bersekolah di asrama putri"_

 _"_ _Rumah ini baru dibeli bersamaan dengan kepindahanmu ke sini?" tanya Takasugi lagi._

 _"_ _Ah, tidak. Orangtuaku membelinya setahun lalu. Papi, Mami, dan kakakku sudah tinggal sejak saat itu, aku saja yang baru pindah ke sini"_

 _"_ _Kenapa pindah? Apa kamu tidak suka asramamu?" Nobume ikut nimbrung. Tae hanya diam saja mendengarkan, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Takasugi._

 _"_ _Hihi, aku sangat suka. Aku sendiri yang ingin ke sana, Anego sudah kuberitahu ini kan?" Kagura memandang Tae. Tae hanya mengangguk._

 _"_ _Kakaknya hampir lulus kuliah dan akan bekerja, kedua orangtua Kagura ingin Kagura menemani mereka" ucap Tae._

 _"_ _Jadi kamu tidak tahu siapa pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya?" tanya Takasugi, to the point._

 _"_ _Tidak, aku tidak peduli soal itu, hehe" Kagura nyengir lagi._

 _"_ _Kagura, kami tahu kalau Okita menyakitimu" Takasugi langsung ceplos. Kagura terkejut dan langsung memandang Tae._

 _"_ _Eh? Mereka tahu? Anego bercerita kepada mereka? Tapi kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Kami hanya ingin membantu" Nobume angkat bicara. "jangan salahkan Tae ya, dia tidak sengaja kelepasan bicara"_

 _"_ _Mereka ingin membantumu, Kagura" Tae sekarang yang bicara. Kagura tersenyum._

 _"_ _Maaf merepotkan kalian, tunggu aku akan mengambil makanan"_

 _Kagura kembali dengan senampan kue lapis, sebuah tart berukuran sedang lengkap dengan pisau, piring makan, dan garpunya, juga sebotol jus jeruk dingin. Setelah meletakkan semua itu di meja tamu, ia kembali lagi ke dapur dan mengambil empat cup puding. Sontak saja, ketiga temannya menyerbu makanan di depannya, awalnya mereka saling mengobrol, sampai lupa tujuan awal mereka ke sini. Hingga makanan habis, barulah Nobume yang pertama kali ingat._

 _"_ _Kagura-chan, apa kamu pernah melihat papan nama di pagar rumahmu?" tanya Nobume. Kagura menggeleng pertanda, 'memangnya, ada apa?'_

 _"_ _Kamu mau melihatnya sekarang?" lanjut Nobume. Kagura memandang tidak mengerti, namun ia menurut saja. Kagura pun keluar dan mendapati papan nama rumahnya, bertuliskan…_

 _"_ _O-O-Okita?!" ia berteriak di depan rumah, buru-buru masuk._

 _"_ _Apa, apa, maksudnya? Apa, Okita-kun? Okita si Pangeran Sadis itu, maksud kalian, ini?" gelagapan Kagura bicara._

 _"_ _Kagura, pemilik rumah ini, sebelum dibeli oleh keluargamu, adalah Okita. Kurasa ini ada kaitannya dengan mengapa ia membencimu dan memperlakukanmu dengan kasar"_

 _Kagura diam di tempat. "Dimana… dimana Okita-kun tinggal, sekarang?"_

 _"_ _Entahlah kurasa dia diangkat anak oleh seseorang, rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari sini, di dekat pusat perbelanjaan Elizabeth, keluarga Sakata" Takasugi melanjutkan. Kagura mematung."setahun lalu, sesuatu yang buruk bagi Okita mungkin terjadi ketika orangtuamu membeli rumah ini, menyebabkan ia membenci salah seorang dari keluargamu, dan kemudian karena ia tahu kamu pindah juga ke rumah ini, kebenciannya dilampiaskan kepadamu"_

 _"_ _Tunggu, aku akan bertanya pada Aniki, tunggu" Kagura berlari ke belakang menuju kamar kakaknya._

 _"_ _A-A-Aniki!" ia berseru. Kamui menoleh._

 _"_ _Ada apa Kagura? Butuh bantuan? Apa temanmu sudah pulang?"_

 _"_ _Bbb-belum"_

 _"_ _Kamu kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Aniki, siapa pemilik rumah kita, sebelumnya?" tanya Kagura._

 _"_ _Oh, Okita Mitsuba-san"_

 _"_ _Seperti apa dia?"_

 _"_ _Dia seorang wanita muda, umurnya dua puluh tahun saat itu," jawab Kamui. Ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan adiknya yang bertanya buru-buru._

 _"_ _Ada dia punya…" Kagura tampak berfikir. "maksudku…"_

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"_ _Tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini?"_

 _"_ _Oh, dia tinggal dengan adiknya. Kenapa kamu bertanya hal ini? Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"_

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin tahu, karena aku belum pernah bertanya tentang seluk beluk rumah ini, juga belum bertemu mereka"_

 _"_ _Oh kalau itu, kurasa tidak mungkin bertemu Mitsu—euh, maksudku Okita Mitsuba-san, karena dia sudah meninggal" jawab Kamui dengan wajah tertunduk yang mengundang tanda tanya Kagura._

 _"_ _Sudah? Meninggal? Lalu, lalu, bagaimana dengan adiknya?"_

 _"_ _Euh, tunggu, tadi, Aniki bilang apa? Mitsu? Aniki memanggilnya dengan nama depan?" gumam Kagura dalam hati._

 _"_ _Ketika rumah ini dibeli Papi dan Mami, mereka bilang akan membeli sebuah apartemen atau flat dengan hasil penjualannya, kurasa adiknya juga masih tinggal di sana" Kamui semakin tidak mengerti. Jika adiknya ingin tahu, seharusnya tidak sedetail ini. Terlebih lagi, adiknya tampak tergesa-gesa. "Kagura, ada apa sebenarnya?" Kamui menatap adiknya serius. "kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" mendengar ditanyai seperti itu, Kagura menggeleng._

 _"_ _Aniki, siapa nama adiknya?"_

 _Kamui diam._

 _"_ _Aniki, siapa nama adiknya?"_

 _Kamui masih diam, tidak merespon. Jarang sekali ia mengacuhkan adiknya. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya bicara, tapi melihat wajah melas adiknya, ia buka mulut._

 _"_ _Aniki, jawab aku"_

 _"_ _Okita Sougo"_

 _Kagura pucat pasi. Ia mulai bisa menghubungkan semua yang ia alami, penjelasan ketiga temannya, dan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Tapi apa salahnya membeli rumah seseorang?_

 _"_ _Kalau kamu sebenarnya tidak suka topik ini, sudahlah Kagura, jangan dibahas lagi kalau begitu" Kamui memalingkan muka. Kagura tidak mengerti, ia pun kembali ke ruang tamu tempat teman-temannya duduk._

 _"_ _Kagura-chan, kamu cukup lama" keluh Nobume._

 _"_ _Oi, Kagura?" Takasugi yang melihat Kagura kelihatan lemas langsung tanggap._

 _"_ _Kagura? Kagura?" Tae menepuk pundak Kagura._

 _"_ _Kalian, benar… rumah ini milik Okita-kun, ia tinggal dengan kakaknya—sekarang sudah meninggal"_

 _"_ _Apa?!" Takasugi, Nobume, dan Tae terkejut._

 _"_ _Sepertinya Aniki mengenal kakak Okita-kun, dengan baik, ia hampir salah bicara menyebutnya Mitsuba—dengan nama depannya. Ketika mengatakan kalau ia sudah meninggal, wajah kakakku tampak sedih dan ia menunduk, bahkan ketika aku bertanya seperti apa dia, kakakku menjawab umurnya dua puluh tahun—dengan spesifik, kupikir itu aneh, apa mereka…?"_

 _"_ _Mereka kenal satu sama lain dengan baik, kan?" Nobume menyimpulkan._

 _"_ _Mereka berpacaran?" Tae menjentikkan jarinya._

 _"_ _Seratus Tae-sama! Aku yakin 100% untuk itu" seru Nobume. "Kagura-chan, kau tidak tahu kehidupan pribadi kakakmu?" tanya Nobume. Kagura menggeleng._

 _"_ _Ia baik padaku dan euh, cukup protektif, tapi sedikit tertutup tentang kehidupan pribadinya, termasuk dengan siapa ia berpacaran"_

 _"_ _Apa Kamui-san yang memutuskan kakaknya Okita-kun? Apa Kamui-san menyakiti kakaknya Okita-kun?" Tae merundung teman-teman di hadapannya dengan pertanyaan._

 _"_ _Atau… kakakmu itu sadis, seperti Okita Sougo" ucap Takasugi dengan muka datar._

 _"_ _Takasugi…"_

 _Kagura mulai merasa bersalah. Ia harus bagaimana? Apakah harus meminta maaf kepada Sougo? Tapi bagaimana mengatakannya? Ia sendiri juga belum tahu apa yang membuat Sougo membencinya. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan membeli rumah seseorang menimbulkan kebencian yang amat dalam, dan lagi, ia harus mengorek lebih dalam tentang hubungan Aniki-nya dengan kakak Sougo. Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka? Apa Aniki-nya menyakiti Okita Mitsuba, mendepaknya, menyia-nyiakannya, menduakannya, atau apa? Kagura tidak berpikir kalau kakaknya punya sifat seperti itu, rasanya tidak mungkin, melihat sikap kakaknya ketika ia menanyakan Okita Mitsuba._

 _"_ _Kurasa, kita lanjutkan esok hari saja" tiba-tiba Nobume menyeruak keheningan. "aku tidak mau Kagura-chan terlalu banyak memikirkan ini, teman-teman, ia juga masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan luka memarnya kan? Ne, Kagura-chan?"_

 _Akhirnya Tae, Takasugi, dan Nobume undur diri._

 _Di depan rumah Kagura…_

 _"_ _Ayo ke rumahku" Tae mengusulkan. "kita bisa membahasnya di rumahku, sama sepertimu Nobume, aku juga tidak enak kalau membahasnya di depan Kagura"_

 _Usul Tae diterima, setelah berjam-jam di rumah Kagura, maka berangkatlah mereka bertiga ke rumah Tae, sementara di tempat psikiater Gengai-san, Gintoki, Tsukuyo, dan Sougo juga pamit._

.

"Tae, kamarmu luas sekali" puji Nobume.

"Aku bisa memenuhinya hanya dengan barang-barang yang kusembunyikan di lemari" Tae menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa lemari di kamarnya.

"Hn," Takasugi melirik.

"Oh, silahkan duduk, HP ku berbunyi, ada telfon" Tae membuka HP nya. "siapa ini?" tapi tanpa ba bi bu Tae mengangkatnya. "Halo, Shimura Tae, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

 _"_ _Shimura Tae-san? Teman Okita Sougo?"_ orang di ujung telfon berkata.

Deg. Siapa ini. Kenapa yang telfon suaranya berat seperti bapak-bapak? Dan lagi, dia mencari si Sadis, dan, kenapa yang ditelfon dirinya?

 _"_ _Shimura-san, aku Sakata Gintoki, ayah angkat Okita Sougo"_

Tae membulatkan matanya. Jelas sudah siapa makhluk yang membawa Sougo pergi tadi pagi, juga papan nama di depan rumahnya. Apa ia tahu kalau Tae dkk mengamatinya?

"Ah, ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu Sakata-san?"

 _"_ _Apa kamu kenal dekat dengan Sougo?"_

Tae memandangi Takasugi dan Nobume yang seakan ingin tahu gara-gara mendengar Tae berkata Sakata-san. Tae yang peka langsung menekan tombol _loudspeaker_.

"Uh, kenal, tapi tidak dekat dengannya, tapi kurasa Okita-kun juga tahu siapa saya"

 _"_ _Jadi begitu ya. Maaf mengganggu waktumu sebentar. Aku menelfon nomor yang kemarin terakhir menelfon Sougo, kupikir temannya, jadi kutelfon"_ jawab Gintoki.

"I-iya, saya kemarin menelfonnya. Saya berniat mengajak Okita-kun pergi, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolong teman kami yang pingsan di stasiun"

 _"_ _Sougo menolong temanmu? Ah, begitu ya, siapa namanya?"_

"Kagura" Tae tidak tahu harus bicara apa dan hanya nama itu saja yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya, ia merasa _tidak perlu_ mengatakan apa yang menimpa Kagura. Takasugi dan Nobume hanya mengiyakan, kalau diganggu ketika telfon, Tae bisa rewel dan mencabik mereka berdua.

 _"_ _Kagura-san? Oh, baiklah. Apa Sougo nakal di sekolah?" to the point_ saja Gintoki bertanya.

"S-s-sa-sama sekali" Tae memandang Nobume, pertanda, _bagaimana ini?_

 _"_ _Benarkah?"_ Gintoki meragukan Tae.

"Selama Anda tidak pernah menerima panggilan dari konseling sekolah, kurasa, euh, dia juga tidak pernah terlibat tawuran, setahu saya" Tae menggigit bibir.

" _Begini Shimura-san, aku ingin kau jujur, katakan saja apa adanya, karena sepertinya sesuatu terjadi antara Sougo dengan anak bernama Kagura. Apakah Kagura-san temanmu itu seorang gadis China_?" tanya Gintoki.

"I-i-iya"

"Jadi, orangtua angkatnya pun sudah tahu soal ini?" Nobume memutar mata. "tapi dari mana?"

"Selain itu, kira-kira mereka tadi pergi kemana? Apa ada kaitannya dengan ini?" tanya Takasugi.

Di rumah keluarga Sakata, Gintoki sudah dibuat terkejut oleh Tae yang mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Semua pembicaraan di tempat Gengai-san berkecamuk di pikirannya. Ia pun membuat kesimpulan bahwa Kagura yang ditolong Sougo adalah Kagura si Gadis China yang dibenci Sougo, dengan alasan dari Gengai-san, bahwa Kagura menempati rumah peninggalan kedua orangtua Sougo. Apakah ini cukup untuk membuat Sougo membenci Kagura? Dan apa karena ia bipolar, makanya ia bersikap baik dengan menolong Kagura, tapi di satu sisi, ia membencinya?

" _Apa dia baik-baik saja_?"

"Ya" Tae memejamkan mata. Apa iya ia harus mengatakan kepada ayah angkat Sougo kalau Sougo memukuli Kagura?

" _Apakah kau bersedia mengantarku bertemu dengannya_?" pinta Gintoki.

"K-kapan?"

" _Hari ini jam empat sore, bagaimana_?"

Tae melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sekarang jam dua siang. Ia keluar rumah dengan Nobume dan Takasugi sejak jam tujuh pagi tadi.

"Saya akan menghubungi Kagura dan memberinya kabar"

" _Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu Shimura-san, jika Kagura-san menyetujuinya, tolong kirimkan kabar. Selamat siang_ " Gintoki menutup telfon. Ia merasa agak aneh karena menelfon seseorang yang notabene bukan teman dekat Sougo, ia sendiri juga tidak punya asumsi kalau ternyata Tae tidak bisa diandalkan, atau apapun kemungkinan terburuk lain. Tapi Gintoki beruntung, karena Kagura adalah teman dekat Tae, dan di sisi lain, Tae juga beruntung karena ditelfon Gintoki, ini artinya masalah Kagura dan Sougo bisa selesai secepatnya.

"Kalian berdua, ikutlah" Tae memandang Nobume dan Takasugi yang ternyata sudah melihat dengan mata berbinar. "sempurna" Tae mendesis, cukup senang, _tunggu Kagura, kami akan selesaikan masalahmu secepatnya_.

.

"Aneue, aku mengajak Danna dan Tsukuyo-san ke psikiater hari ini, Gengai-san namanya. Beliau bilang aku sakit, tapi kalau aku mau, aku bisa sedikit lebih baik, atau sembuh, mungkin." Sougo memandangi langit dari jendela kamarnya. "Aneue, aku masih sering melewati rumah kita, aku selalu rindu kebersamaan keluarga kita. Biarpun aku kecewa kehilangan ayah dan ibu, aku senang masih ada kakak yang bersamaku, sampai hari itu tiba, Kamui-san dan kedua orangtuanya berkunjung ke rumah, mereka baik, mereka sangat baik..."

Sougo terdiam. Membicarakan hal itu tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya pusing dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang menekan menguasai emosinya.

"Mereka seperti senja, tampaknya begitu baik, tapi mereka merenggut kebahagiaanku, menenggelamkan semuanya menjadi malam" Sougo menggertakkan giginya, lalu ia tak sadarkan diri.

.


	6. Antara Aniki dan Mitsuba-san

Yo! Minna-san! Finally update! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter 6!

.

Previous Chapter

 _"Aneue, aku mengajak Danna dan Tsukuyo-san ke psikiater hari ini, Gengai-san namanya. Beliau bilang aku sakit, tapi kalau aku mau, aku bisa sedikit lebih baik, atau sembuh, mungkin." Sougo memandangi langit dari jendela kamarnya. "Aneue, aku masih sering melewati rumah kita, aku selalu rindu kebersamaan keluarga kita. Biarpun aku kecewa kehilangan ayah dan ibu, aku senang masih ada kakak yang bersamaku, sampai hari itu tiba, Kamui-san dan kedua orangtuanya berkunjung ke rumah, mereka baik, mereka sangat baik..."_

 _Sougo terdiam. Membicarakan hal itu tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya pusing dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang menekan menguasai emosinya._

 _"Mereka seperti senja, tampaknya begitu baik, tapi mereka merenggut kebahagiaanku, menenggelamkan semuanya menjadi malam" Sougo menggertakkan giginya, lalu ia tak sadarkan diri._

.

 **Senja**

 **Senja kau baik sekali**

.

"Tsukuyo, aku akan menemui anak bernama Kagura itu, tolong jaga Sougo, jika tiba-tiba ia kambuh lagi. Aku akan pulang setelah urusan usai" Gintoki baru saja membaca balasan pesan dari Tae. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dan siap pergi.

Tsukuyo menganggukan kepala. Gintoki pun keluar rumah. Sepeninggal Gintoki, Tsukuyo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat makan malam. Lama ia mondar-mandir di dapur dan mengambil sesuatu di kulkas, khidmat dengan urusan memasaknya lagi. Tidak tahu kalau Sougo tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya. Bukannya tak peduli, Tsukuyo sendiri memilih mendiamkan Sougo di kamarnya setelah berkunjung ke psikiater tadi. Sougo juga meminta waktu untuk sendiri terlebih dahulu.

.

Empat orang anak SMA berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah restoran dengan papan nama bertuliskan Catherine. Restoran itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi begitu bersih dan interiornya sangat bagus, tertata rapi.

"Selamat datang" sapa seorang pelayan di depan pintu sembari membukakan pintu. Keempat anak tadi membungkukkan badan. "butuh meja dengan berapa orang?"

"Lima, seseorang akan datang lagi" jawab Nobume. Si Pelayan mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah meja, menyodorkan daftar menu, dan mencatat pesanan.

"Anego, apa yang akan dibicarakan Sakata-san kepadaku ya" tanya Kagura murung.

"Apa ya, kurasa apa yang sudah Okita-kun lakukan pada—"

"Halo anak-anak" sapa Gintoki memotong omongan Tae. Mereka mempersilahkan Gintoki duduk. "apa kalian menunggu lama? Maafkan aku"

Keempat anak SMA itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku Sakata Gintoki, ayah angkat Sougo, senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Saya Imai Nobume, teman sekelas Kagura"

"Saya Takasugi Shinsuke, teman sekelas Kagura"

"Saya Shimura Tae"

"Saya Kagura"

Gintoki harap-harap cemas ketika Kagura memperkenalkan diri. Ia mengamati gadis itu sesaat, terdam sebentar. _Mukanya biru di sana-sini, apa yang sudah Sougo lakukan?_

"Jadi begini, anak-anak, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena mengganggu waktu libur kalian. Tadi pagi, secara tiba-tiba, Sougo memintaku dan istriku mengantarnya ke psikiater. Aku dan istriku sangat terkejut, selama ini kami menahan diri untuk tidak membawanya ke sana"

"Sakata-san, jujur saja, kami sudah berdiskusi tentang Okita Sougo-kun dengan Kagura dan menanyakan sesuatu kepada kakaknya"

"Ah sebelum itu, bisakah Shimura-san jelaskan sesuatu yang kamu ketahui tentang Kagura dan Sougo?"

"Kagura, apa kamu bersedia mengatakannya kepada Sakata-san?" tanya Nobume takut-takut. Kagura mengangguk dan duduk mendekat Gintoki.

"Okita-kun memukuli saya. Pertama kalinya, saat itu saya baru pindah ke Kabuki Koukou, di toilet, tiba-tiba Okita-kun menampar saya, saya pikir ia salah orang atau bagaimana, tapi kemudian, Okita-kun mendorong saya hingga jatuh, dan yang ketiga, ia menghajar saya hingga memar seperti ini, ia bilang kalau ini balasan karena sudah menyakitinya"

"Sudah kuduga" Gintoki mengangguk-angguk. "Kuharap kamu mau memaafkan Sougo, Kagura-san" Gintoki membungkukkan diri di meja. Mengundang keempat anak SMA itu untuk terdiam dengan mata sendu. Kagura mengiyakan sambil tersenyum. "Psikiater mengatakan bahwa Sougo mengalami sindrom bipolar, ketika ia sedang menanyai Sougo, Sougo dengan marah dan berapi-api berkata bahwa ia membenci Kagura-san dan keluarganya, terutama kakaknya. Rumah Sougo dibeli oleh seorang China, bisa jadi ia memperlakukan kasar Kagura-san karena hal itu, tapi bukankah aneh ketika kau membenci seseorang yang membeli rumahmu, padahal sudah dibayar lunas dengan uang sesuai perjanjian?"

"Benar, Sakata-san, keluarga sayalah yang membeli rumah Okita-kun. Setahun lalu, Papi dan Mami membeli rumah itu bersama kakak saya, Kamui, baru beberapa minggu ini saya pindah ke sini dan bersekolah di Kabuki Koukou. Saya bertanya kepada Aniki tentang pemilik rumah kami, dan Aniki mengatakan pemilik sebelumnya adalah Okita Mitsuba-san—yang sudah meninggal beberapa waktu lalu, Aniki sepertinya kenal baik dengannya, teman-teman sempat berargumentasi bahwa Aniki dan Okita Mitsuba-san berpacaran. Saya juga berfikir mungkin Aniki memutuskan kakaknya Okita-kun, atau menyakitinya, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin karena Aniki adalah orang yang sangat baik"

"Kamui? Kakakmu?" Gintoki mengerutkan kening dengan mata terbelalak.

"I-iya" Kagura mengangguk.

"Ah, aku ingat. Benar, Mitsuba dan kakakmu memang berpacaran, Kagura-san. Mitsuba beberapa kali diantar pulang olehnya, pantas ketika aku melihatmu rasanya seperti seseorang, Kamui sangat mirip denganmu" Gintoki melanjutkan. "tapi mereka putus baik-baik,"

Baik Kagura, Tae, Takasugi, maupun Nobume diam. Sedikit demi sedikit apa yang menjadi pertanyaan mereka mulai terjawab. Sekarang kurang apalagi yang belum jelas? Alasan mengapa Sougo membenci Kagura dan keluarganya, _terutama kakaknya_?

"Putus baik-baik?" Takasugi mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti. Kelamaan jomblo mungkin.

"Kupikir, seperti ini, seorang wanita biasanya akan sedikit murung atau kesal karena putus dengan kekasihnya, tapi Mitsuba-san tidak begitu" Nobume berkata. "jangan-jangan yang memutuskan memang Mitsuba-san?"

"Sepertinya iya, aku sempat dengar pembicaraannya dengan istriku. Tapi, alasannya apa aku tidak tahu. Benar saja jika Sougo dan Mitsuba begitu menyayangi rumahnya, karena memang itu peninggalan keluarga mereka satu-satunya. Orangtua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan"

"Masa iya Mitsuba-san menyembunyikan masalahnya dan Sougo mengetahui itu, lalu menganggap bahwa kakaknya Kagura melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan kepada Mitsuba-san?" Tae giliran bicara. "jadi sesuatu yang terjadi ketika orangtua dan Kamui-san membeli rumah Okita-kun adalah, Kamui-san dan Mitsuba-san kemudian berpacaran, lalu karena mereka putus, Okita-kun membenci Kamui-san, karena tahu Kamui-san punya adik, ia melampiaskannya kepadamu"

"Lalu Okita-kun memukulku karena ia membenci kakakku? Dan ketika aku pingsan di stasiun, ia menolongku, karena ia lupa kalau ia membenciku, ia bipolar? Begitu? Dan alasan kenapa ia membenciku, karena keluargaku membeli rumah peninggalan orangtuanya, lalu kakakku dan kakaknya putus?"

"Sesederhana itu?" Takasugi sedikit mengejek. "ada sesuatu kesalahpahaman bagiku"

"Bagaimana menurutmu Takasugi-san?" tanya Gintoki serius.

"Sepertinya Okita mengira bahwa putusnya hubungan Kamui-san dan Mitsuba-san, disebabkan oleh Kamui-san, dia menganggap kakaknya menjadi depresi dan sebagainya, maaf, Mitsuba-san meninggal karena apa?"

"Ia sakit, sejak lama ia menderita radang paru-paru dan kambuhan" jawab Gintoki.

"Nah, Okita beranggapan bahwa kondisi kejiwaan kakaknya sedang terganggu karena putusnya dengan Kamui-san, lalu penyakitnya kambuh. Sangat wajar apabila penyakit semakin parah akibat pikiran negatif, stress, atau tekanan batin lainnya, karena itu, Okita berpendapat bahwa secara tidak langsung, kematian kakaknya disebabkan oleh Kamui-san"

"Rasanya alasanmu lebih logis" Gintoki buru-buru berkomentar. "Daripada alasan membenci karena membeli rumahnya, kurasa itu lebih realistis. Sougo sangat menyayangi Mitsuba, pasti ia tidak akan rela membiarkan kakaknya mati karena hal seperti itu. Sougo berubah menjadi pendiam dan temperamen sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, jika ditambah kepergian Mitsuba, bukankah jadi seperti combo begitu?"

"Sakata-san, anda masih bisa bercanda" Nobume geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jadi kita hanya perlu meluruskan ini kepada Sougo?" tanya Tae.

"Bagaimana caranya? Ia bisa mengamuk jika melihat Kagura-san ketika sedang kambuh. Beberapa bulan lalu, ia membanting semua buku di rak, menendangnya kesana-kemari karena kami membereskan kamar Mitsuba, ia bilang, _jangan, kakak masih di sana! Aneue jangan diam saja!_ , begitu. Ia menganggap Mitsuba ada di sana. Kemudian, suatu ketika, pisau dapur sudah menancap di sofa ruang tamu, yang paling baru, sebulan lalu, Sougo memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding sampai pingsan"

"Astaga" Kagura mengatupkan bibir.

"Kami tahu sejak lama kalau ia punya gangguan kejiwaan, tapi siapa yang tega membawanya ke psikiater seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa saja, mana ada yang mau begitu"

Tiba-tiba, HP Gintoki berdering. Tsukuyo menelfon.

 _"_ _Gintoki? Kau dengar aku Gintoki_?" Tsukuyo panik.

"Ada apa? Tenanglah" Gintoki menjawab cepat.

" _Aku memanggil Sougo untuk makan malam, tapi ia pingsan di kamarnya, jadi aku menelfon ambulans karena badannya dingin sekali. Aku sekarang sedang menunggu dokter selesai memeriksanya, kami di rumah sakit pusat_ "

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

" _Aku tidak tahu, dokter belum keluar dari ruang periksa, semoga dia baik-baik saja_ " Tsukuyo hampir menangis.

"Baiklah, setelah ini usai, aku akan menyusul ke sana" Gintoki menutup telfon. "Anak-anak, bisakah kalian ikut aku ke rumah sakit pusat?"

Tanpa diminta, keempat anak SMA itu mengangguk mantap dan sudah memberesi barang bawaan mereka. Mereka pun pergi dengan mobil Gintoki.

.

"Sakata Tsukuyo-san Anda bisa masuk" seorang perawat mempersilahkan Tsukuyo masuk, tepat ketika Gintoki dan keempat pentolan lainnya tiba. Gintoki memberi isyarat mereka untuk ikut masuk, kecuali Kagura. Ia meminta Kagura menunggu di luar, alasannya? Tahu kan?

"Tsukuyo-san? Gintoki-san?" Sougo terbata-bata memanggil. Ia berusaha duduk.

"Ia baik-baik saja, Sakata-san, mungkin ia terlalu banyak berfikir dan saraf-saraf tubuhnya menegang. Okita-kun bilang ia pusing sekali, lalu tiba-tiba ia tidak sadarkan diri"

"Ya Tuhan, kamu membuatku khawatir"Tsukuyo menghela nafas lega. "oh, selamat sore anak-anak, aku Tsukuyo, ibu angkat Sougo" Tsukuyo tersenyum. Ketiga anak itu tersenyum.

"Shimura, apa aku mengenal mereka?" tanya Sougo kepada Tae dengan ragu. "apa kalian teman sekolahku?"

"Oh, iya, mereka teman sekolah kita, mungkin kau jarang bertemu mereka ya. Yang berambut biru itu Imai Nobume dan satunya Takasugi Shinsuke, mereka berdua sekelas denganku di 2-3"

"Kalian satu sekolah denganku rupanya, maafkan aku, aku tidak begitu mengenal banyak orang di sekolah"

Kali ini Sougo sedang tenang. Ia ada pada posisi aman. Gintoki dan Tsukuyo berpandangan. Mungkin Sougo sudah bisa mengontrol emosi dan kepribadian gandanya.

"Kenapa kalian baik sekali menjengukku padahal aku tidak mengenal kalian" tanya Sougo.

Tae tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kami…"

"M-mereka sedang menjenguk teman mereka yang lain di sini, Sougo, dan kemudian aku berpapasan, ya, ya" Gintoki gelagapan menjawab.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sougo, sebelum kamu siuman kamu beberapa kali mengigau tentang senja"

"Apa, Tsukuyo-san? Senja?"

"Kau berkata begini 'mereka seperti senja, tampaknya begitu baik, tapi mereka merenggut kebahagiaanku, menenggelamkan semuanya menjadi malam' begitu. Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial soal senja? Itu lho, biasanya orang pingsan atau koma akan memanggil-manggil nama seseorang yang ia suka atau seseorang yang penting baginya. Itu seperti kalimat yang pernah diceritakan mendiang Mitsuba kepada kami"

"Ah, itu ya, aku sering mengatakannya kepada Aneue, senja itu cantik sekali, tapi"

Sougo diam, kepalanya pusing sekali. Beberapa ingatan aneh merasuki kepalanya. Ia menampar seseorang, ia mendorong seseorang, ia memukuli seseorang, ia menggendong seseorang ke sekolah, ia melihat seorang laki-laki berjalan di koridor memasuki ruang kesehatan sekolah, ia melihat dirinya sendiri memegang gunting, satu demi satu muncul seperti domino. Campur aduk. _Aneue! Aneue! Dia itu setan!_. Suara-suara percakapan aneh juga berdengung di kepalanya. Ia spontan berteriak karena terkejut.

"Aargh! G-G-Gintoki-san, a-p-pa y-yang s dah kulakukan?" mata Sougo terbelalak, tangannya gemetaran. "S-siapa? Apa?"

"Tenanglah Okita-kun" dokter mendekat, menepuk bahu Sougo, dan menyuruhnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan? Kau ingin minum?"

Seorang perawat menyerahkan segelas air putih.

Tae berpandangan dengan Takasugi dan Nobume. Benar. Ternyata memang benar. Sougo yang baik kepada Kagura adalah Sougo yang lain dari Sougo yang menghajar Kagura.

"Anak itu, aku memukulinya, anak itu yang ada di kamar mandi, dia, mukanya, tidak, tidak, aku bukan orang jahat. Kenapa aku melakukannya? Dia pingsan di stasiun, aku menolongnya, aku tidak jahat padanya, kumohon, katakan padaku dia baik-baik saja. Dia, anak itu yang tinggal di rumahku dulu! Aku sudah memaafkan keluarga itu, kumohon, aku sudah memaafkan orang bernama Kamui yang membawa pergi Aneue dariku. Aku tidak memukul anak perempuan itu kan? Siapa yang menghajarnya? Tidak, tidak!"

"Sougo…" Tsukuyo mendekat dan memeluk Sougo. "tenanglah, kami semua di sini, tenanglah"

Sougo menangis di pelukan ibu angkatnya. Gintoki duduk mendekat dan menatap Sougo terharu.

"Oi, Takasugi, kau dengar?" Tae merapat ke Takasugi, mereka melipir ke sofa di sudut ruangan.

"Jelas sekali. Kesalahpahaman Sougo bahwa Kamui-san sudah menyakiti Mitsuba-san. Ya, dugaanku benar kan" Takasugi berujar mantap.

"Jadi, diri Sougo yang baik sudah memaafkan keluarga Kagura-chan, tapi ada kepribadiannya yang lain yang seakan ingin menguasainya, bahwa ia masih membenci keluarga Kagura-chan" ucap Nobume.

"Tepat sekali. Tugas kita kurang dua. Pertama, mencari tahu kejadian sebenarnya antara Kamui-san dan Mitsuba-san, kedua, menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman Okita, apa aku benar?"

Nobume dan Tae memandangi Takasugi sebentar, lalu mengangguk mantap.

Kagura diam-diam mendengarkan dari balik pintu.

" _Aku harus bertanya pada Aniki!_ " batinnya.

.

"Kagura maaf, kamu menunggu lama di luar ya" Tae nyengir. Kagura tertawa pelan.

"Lumayan sih. K-kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Aniki, _bye bye_!"

Kagura ingin segera pulang, entah kenapa rasanya hari ini begitu melelahkannya. Ketiga temannya tersenyum dan meminta maaf karena telah menyita hari Minggu Kagura. Kagura menggeleng dan tersenyum tulus. Sejujurnya ia ada pada posisi senang dan sedih. Senang karena teman-temannya begitu baik padanya, juga kesediaan Gintoki membantunya, serta akhirnya masalah yang dihadapinya mengalami titik temu, tapi, ia sedih karena ternyata keluarganya membuat Sougo sedih. Yah, daripada meratap begitu, lebih cepat sampai rumah lebih baik.

Sampai di rumah, Kagura melihat rak sepatu dan mendapati sepatu Kamui belum ada di sana, _dia belum pulang dari tempat kerja sambilannya rupanya_ , batin Kagura. Padahal sebentar lagi ia harus mempresentasikan tugas akhirnya di kuliah, tapi ya sudahlah, toh Kamui adalah orang paling jenius yang pernah ditemui Kagura. Dalam lamunannya, Kagura mendengar suara berisik dari sebuah ruang di rumahnya. Ia mendekati ruangan itu dan mendapati Mami ada di sana.

"Mami? Sedang apa?" tanya Kagura.

"Ah, Kagura, sudah pulang ya. Mami sedang merapikan ruangan ini, sejak kita pindah, ruangan ini tidak begitu kuperhatikan, karena besok Senin Mami tidak banyak pekerjaan, jadi Mami bersihkan saja"

"Oh iya, ada banyak ruangan di rumah ini yang belum pernah kulihat" ucap Kagura. Ia kemudian mengamati ruang tempat ia berada sekarang. Cukup luas. Ada beberapa meja kayu, lemari berisi buku dan kardus. Kagura berjalan mendekat ke sebuah lemari kayu, aroma kayu tua menyeruak, menusuki hidungnya. Kagura perlahan membuka lemari itu. Ada sebuah buku tebal berwarna salem menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengambil buku itu.

"Sampulnya biasa saja, kukira ini buku resep masakan atau sesuatu," gumamnya lalu membuka buku itu. "Buku ini milik, Okita Mitsuba" Kagura membelalakkan mata membacanya, namun kemudian ia ingat bahwa rumahnya memang dulunya rumah keluarga Okita. Temuan yang bagus buatnya, karena ia butuh sesuatu untuk menjelaskan hubungan Aniki dengan Mitsuba-san.

"Kamu menemukan apa?" tanya Mami, melongok buku yang dibawa Kagura.

"Ku-kurasa ini buku cerita, atau novel, aku, euh, aku akan membacanya, aku sangat lelah Mami, aku akan ke kamar, kalau Mami butuh bantuan, panggil aku ya" Kagura buru-buru keluar ruangan itu sebelum Mami benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dia bawa. Beruntung, Mami sedang repot mengurus ruangan itu jadi tidak begitu peduli.

Kagura berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Sesuatu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk ia rasa dapat ia temukan dari buku yang dibawanya. Ia membuka buku itu dari halaman pertama.

" _1 April 2015_

 _Aku membeli buku harian baru kemarin sore, bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran dimana-mana, aku senang sekali. Hari ini Sou-chan menjadi siswa SMA! Senang sekali. Tahun depan ia kelas dua dan tahun berikutnya ia kelas tiga, lalu ia akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa, ah, cepatnya waktu berjalan. Padahal Sou-chan dulu sangat kecil, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia bisa sebesar ini. Tadi pagi ia berpamitan padaku dan dengan semangat berangkat ke sekolah barunya._

 _2 April 2015_

 _Aku menerima telfon dari seorang pengelola real estate yang dulu kumintai tolong, ia bertanya apakah aku jadi menjual rumahku. Aku berkata bahwa aku akan memikirkannya lagi dan akan menghubungi pengelola itu secepatnya. Ayah, Ibu, aku sangat ragu, rumah ini satu-satunya yang kumiliki selain Sou-chan, tapi kondisi keuangan rumah sedang buruk._

 _3 April 2015_

 _Pengelola real estate itu menelfonku lagi, ia bilang bahwa ada seseorang yang berniat membeli rumahku dengan harga sangat tinggi. Aku sangat senang, tapi aku juga sedih. Aku belum membicarakan ini dengan Sou-chan. Sekarang sudah jam dua belas malam. Satu jam lalu aku pulang kerja, sungguh melelahkan. Aku dipojokkan di dekat gang pertokoan oleh beberapa preman, tapi seseorang menolongku. Syukurlah._

 _Namanya Kamui-san, ia seorang mahasiswa. Kurasa dia cukup keren._

 _Aku ditelfon pengelola real estate. Aku mengiyakannya bahwa aku akan menjual rumahku, dengan syarat, separuh uangnya harus diberikan di awal, aku membutuhkan uang itu untuk menyewa rumah sementara—atau bahkan membeli rumah baru—yang lebih kecil mungkin. Aku belum berniat mengatakannya kepada Sou-chan. Ia pasti akan menolaknya. Mungkin besok._

 _5 April 2015_

 _Aku lembur hari ini, demi gaji tambahan tentunya. Aku bertemu Kamui-san lagi. Ia mengantarku pulang. Keluarganya akan pindah ke kotaku, ia menemani kedua orangtuanya mencari rumah. Kamui-san mengantar mereka ke hotel dekat tempatku bekerja rupanya, ia akan kembali ke asramanya, ya, dia tinggal di asrama universitasnya di barat kota, pantas aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, selain karena aku jarang keluar kecuali untuk bekerja dan belanja, tempat tinggalku jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Duh, kenapa aku jadi menuliskan banyak tentang Kamui-san._

 _Ketika ia melihat rumahku, ia terkejut, tapi saat aku bertanya, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kenapa ya? Apa penampilanku ini tidak meyakinkan? Ah sudahlah. Aku senang, kami bertukar alamat email dan nomor telfon_."

Kagura mulai berfikir, mengingat lagi apa yang sudah dibicarakannya dengan Gintoki dan teman-temannya tadi. Mungkin di buku harian ini akan dijelaskan kebenarannya, tentang Aniki dan Mitsuba-san.

" _6 April 2015_

 _Pengelola real estate menelfonku lagi, katanya kemarin ia sudah mengantar orang yang mau membeli rumahku. Aku jadi berfikir, bukankah orangtua Kamui-san juga mencari rumah? Apa keluarganya yang akan membeli rumahku? Apa ini alasan kenapa Kamui-san terkejut ketika melihat rumahku?_

 _Hari ini banyak hal terjadi, banyak pertanyaan muncul, tapi aku senang sekali, mulai hari ini aku dan Kamui-san berpacaran. Ia orang yang sangat baik, ia bukan orang yang suka bermanis muka, ia orang yang sangat pengertian. Kuharap Sou-chan akan suka dengannya._

 _9 April 2015_

 _Sudah seminggu lebih Sou-chan menjadi siswa SMA, ia benar-benar keren sekali. Aku benar-benar terharu melihatnya bersemangat berangat ke sekolah, mengingat sebelum-sebelumnya ia terus dibayangi kematian Ayah dan Ibu._

 _Hari orang yang akan membeli rumahku akan datang. Sejak dua hari lalu kami sudah kontak lewat telfon tentang harga dan lain-lainnya. Aku berterima kasih pada pengelola real estate itu yang sudah membantuku menemukan pembeli yang baik, awal-awalnya, pengelola itu juga yang menjadi perantara antara aku dan orang yang akan membeli rumahku. Mereka bernama Umibozou-san dan Kouka-san, katanya mereka pindah rumah untuk menemani anaknya yang hampir selesai kuliah. Ah, benar-benar keluarga yang bahagia. Kuliah ya? Aku harus menunda keinginanku dulu._

 _Ibu… aku sudah pernah cerita kan kalau aku mengambil kursus mahir memasak saja agar bisa segera bekerja._

 _Ayah… maaf ya, ini semua demi kebaikan Sou-chan, aku ingin Sou-chan menjadi anak yang luar biasa._

 _Tentang harta wasiat kalian, aku menginvestasikannya untuk keperluan Sou-chan di lain hari, perjalanannya masih panjang._

 _Maafkan Mitsuba ya, Mitsuba menjual rumah peninggalan kalian. Kami berencana membeli flat di sekitar sekolah Sou-chan agar ia lebih dekat ke sekolah, aku sudah menemukan flat yang bagus kok—sangat layak bahkan. Rumah kita sangat besar, harganya juga bagus._

 _Sisa uangnya akan kutabung. Sekarang biaya keperluan sangat mahal, aku jadi takut kalau Sougo akan mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Si Sacchan, temanku SMA yang sering kuceritakan itu, berkata, aku terlalu berlebihan dalam menghemat, kuiyakan saja apa perkataannya, tapi memang aku sangat takut._

 _Aku sudah memberitahu Sougo tentang seseorang yang akan membeli rumah kami, Sougo agak marah, tapi aku bilang, ini demi kebaikan kita di masa depan—sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku bekerja sangat keras untuk menghidupi kami berdua—aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta itu lagi. Sou-chan sudah besar. Setelah kujelaskan, ia pun mengerti, aku tahu ia tampak tidak rela._

 _11.03 pm_

 _Orang yang akan membeli rumahku adalah Kamui-san dan keluarganya. Setelah orangtuanya tahu bahwa kami punya hubungan khusus, mereka memintaku dan Sou-chan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah itu saja, mereka tetap membayarkan uangnya utuh, tapi aku menolak. Sou-chan juga sambil berbisik-bisik bilang, ia tidak mau tinggal dengan orang lain._

 _Keluarga Kamui membantuku dan Sou-chan mengemasi barang-barang yang akan kami bawa ke flat. Beberapa lemari, meja, dan perabot di rumah lainnya ikut dibeli oleh Umibozou-san—sebagian saja, arena aku meminta beberapa barang yang aku perlukan untuk kubawa bersamaku._

 _10 April 2015_

 _Hari ini hari Rabu, atasanku meliburkan seluruh karyawan karena ia ingin memberi istirahat bulanan bagi karyawan. Kesempatan yang bagus sekali. Aku sudah menghubungi layanan pengantar barang untuk membawa barang-barangku ke flat baruku. Sou-chan juga minta izin tidak masuk hari ini. Umibozou-san datang dengan istrinya, senang hati membantu kepindahanku, mereka baik sekali, padahal mereka kan juga repot dengan barang-barangnya sendiri."_

Kagura menghela nafas. Lelah sekali membaca buku harian Mitsuba-san, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus membacanya, ia ingin mengetahui kenapa Sougo bisa begitu membenci kakaknya. Apa yang kakaknya lakukan kepada Mitsuba-san.

" _12 April 2015_

 _Rumahku resmi jadi milik Kamui-san dan keluarganya. Syukurlah hubungan kami baik-baik saja meskipun aku sedikit sedih karena rumahku dibeli olehnya. Kamui-san juga sempat memberondongku dengan pertanyaan tentang itu, tapi aku mengelak dan mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _Ayah, Ibu, tahukah kalian, aku tidak jadi tinggal di flat yang kubeli. Aku sudah mengambil uang mukanya kok, hihi._

 _Ayah, kau memang orang hebat dan keren. Semua orang senang padamu ya. Ayah tahu tidak, aku dan Sou-chan diangkat anak oleh salah satu mahasiswamu dulu, ia seorang pengusaha yang cukup sukses. Namanya Sakata Gintoki-san. Ia tinggal berdua dengan istrinya, ah tentu saja dengan beberapa pelayan di rumah._

 _Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Saat itu aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan petugas layanan angkut barang saat tiba-tiba seorang pria menanyakan sebuah tempat, aku biasa saja menjawabnya, saat tiba-tiba ia seakan mengenaliku dan berkata 'ah, kalian anaknya Okita-Sensei!' dia begitu bersemangat._

 _Pertemuan itu begitu singkat, setelah mengobrol sebentar dan bertanya sedang apa kami di sana, ia pun menyuruhku tinggal di rumahnya saja. Spontan Sou-chan menolak tawaran Sakata-san. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Sakata Gintoki-san membujuk kami dan yah, kami tinggal di sana_."

"Tidak di sini. Dikatakan bahwa hubungan mereka semakin baik, berarti belum waktunya putus kan. Hmph. Aku harus mencari yang tanggalnya lebih dekat ke hari mereka putus" ucap Kagura, ia membalikkan halaman buku harian itu. "Tunggu, kalau diingat-ingat, tadi istrinya Sakata-san bertanya tentang senja kan? 'Mereka seperti senja, tampaknya begitu baik, tapi mereka merenggut kebahagiaanku, menenggelamkan semuanya menjadi malam', apa maksudnya? Apa mungkin akan dijelaskan di sini? Istrinya Sakata-san juga bilang kalau Mitsuba-san pernah bercerita bahwa Okita-kun yang mengatakannya padanya kan?"

" _11 Agustus 2015_

 _Kamui-san mengajakku ke festival musim panas. Ia mengajak Sou-chan ikut serta._

 _Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku tertegun beberapa saat._

 _Sou-chan berkata, 'Aneue, kalau disinari cahaya lampu festival, melihat rambut Kamui-san dari belakang seperti ini, rasanya seperti melihat senja yang hangat'_

 _Apa itu maksudnya Sou-chan sudah baik-baik saja karena ia membeli rumah kami?_

 _Kurasa iya, karena kemudian ia berkata._

 _'_ _Padahal langitnya mulai gelap, tapi ia bisa terlihat begitu terang dan menenangkan. Aku tahu ia orang baik. Kupikir awalnya ia membawa kegelapan untukku, ketika ia datang, rasanya ia merebut Aneue dariku, memang iya, Aneue kadang pergi keluar dengannya dan meninggalkanku bersama Gintoki-san dan Tsukuyo-san'_

 _Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan mata berkaca-kacaku dari hadapan Sou-chan. Ia selama ini begitu tertekan dan depresi karena kehilangan kedua orangtua kami, tapi hari ini, lihatlah, ia telah tumbuh jadi seseorang yang begitu dewasa_."

Kagura hampir menangis membaca tulisan Mitsuba. Begitu polosnya perasaan Sougo. Ia segera membalikkan buku harian itu menuju tanggal yang lebih jauh. Baru saja ia berfikir, apa yang menyebabkan Sougo terus-terusan berkata tentang senja kepada Mitsuba, dan benar saja, karena rambut kakaknya dan ibunya—sewarna dengan langit senja yang kemerah-merahan. Ketika mereka datang ke rumah Sougo untuk membeli rumah, Sougo menganggap mereka sebagai senja yang begitu indah, senja yang begitu nyaman dan ramah ketika dipandang, keluarga Kagura juga yang membantu kepindahan Sougo dan Mitsuba, tapi Sougo menganggap mereka senja, karena mereka menjemput malam, karena mereka yang akan membeli rumah kesayangan Sougo. Rumah tempat Sougo dibesarkan. Rumah tempat kenangan dan mimpi-mimpi yang ditunaskannya sejak ia kecil, tersimpan di tiap celah dinding, pada tiap detak jarum jam yang mengantar rumah itu menua, percakapan masa kecilnya yang terselip pada tatami ruang makan, pada tiap helai kapuk yang menemani tidurnya—ketika ibunya mengantarnya tidur, terlalu banyak hal indah disisipkan di rumah itu.

" _28 Agustus 2015_

 _Aku pingsan di tempat kerja. Hari ini panas sekali dan dadaku rasanya sesak. Bos mengizinkanku pulang lebih awal. Aku lelah sekali._

 _29 Agustus 2015_

 _Aku hari ini di rumah terus, badanku panas, nafasku rasanya sesak sekali. Aku izin tidak masuk kerja. Tsukuyo-san menungguiku seharian._

 _1 September 2015_

 _Aku agak baikan hari ini. Tsukuyo-san mengantarku ke dokter. Radang paru-paruku kambuh. Ah ini penyakitku sejak kecil. Kupikir aku sudah sembuh karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak sakit. Dokter bilang mungkin karena aku kecapaian dan udaranya memang sedang buruk sekali, begitu panas_."

"Astaga, mulai hari ini ya Mitsuba-san sakit" Kagura menerawang jauh ke depan. "Kasihan sekali. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Mitsuba-san juga tidak menulis banyak sejak ia sakit, pasti ia begitu memaksakan dirinya untuk menulis buku harian ya, mungkin ia ingin buat kenang-kenangan untuk Okita-kun?"

" _5 September 2015_

 _Kamui-san begitu mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku. Ia mengantarku ke dokter juga hari ini. Aku memang bandel sekali, aku harus tetap bekerja kan? Mana bisa aku absen berhari-hari._

 _Dokter bilang aku harus istirahat. Aku tahu dokter itu berusaha mengatakan bahwa usiaku tidak akan lama lagi._

 _Sepulang dari dokter ternyata aku pingsan di depan rumah. Kamui-san bercerita padaku ketika aku sudah siuman. Ia menungguiku di kamar._

 _Aku memutuskannya._

 _Usia kami sama-sama dua puluh tahun, tiga atau lima tahun lagi, aku harap aku bisa selalu bersama dengannya. Dia benar-benar mengertiku dan mengerti Sou-chan. Tapi jika kesehatanku memburuk seperti ini, aku bisa mati tanpa sempat melihat hari itu terjadi. Aku ingin Kamui-san melupakanku._

 _Kami sudah enam bulan berpacaran, kuharap ia butuh waktu enam hari untuk melupakanku, atau enam jam, atau enam menit, atau bahkan, enam detik. Kukatakan begitu padanya._

 _Kamui-san menangis. Ya Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya begitu rapuh di hadapanku. Aku memintanya mengatakan, 'Mitsuba, putuslah denganku' agar aku juga lebih cepat melupakannya_."

Kagura tidak kuat membendung air matanya. Ia menangis sampai tertidur di meja belajar dengan buku harian terbuka.

Kamui baru pulang kerja sambilannya, Mami memintanya memanggil Kagura untuk makan malam. Ia masuk ke kamar adiknya. Matanya menyipit dan membaca buku yang ada di bawah lipatan tangan Kagura. Kamui menarik buku itu dan menutupnya perlahan, meletakkannya di sisi meja yang masih kosong dan membangunkan Kagura.

"Aniki?" Kagura terkejut.

"Ayo makan malam"

.

 **A/N**

 **Untuk ZERLIN-san dan firufiru-san dan semua yang sudah baca, review, follow, like, apalah makasih banyak ya :))**

Huah! Di chapter yang belakang-belakang ini, saya tidak bisa update cepat, karena meneruskan cerita, kemudian mengedit typo, diksi, dan mengoreksi informasi di tiap chapter butuh waktu, dan di sekolah saya sedang ada _try out_ Ujian Nasional, baru selesai tanggal 15, dan kemudian masih repot dengan urusan sekolah lainnya. Mau nggak mau saya harus belajar lebih dari sebelumnya karena saya mau kuliah (?) ah author's note nya kepanjangan #kokcurhatlagi #kick

Chapter 6 ini panjang banget, 4k an kata hiks, efek apa gatau dan bentar lagi selesai nih. Mungkin chapter 7 atau 8. Yang ngeship OkiKagu mungkin juga akan senang.

Best Regards

Furuchisa


	7. Rambutmu Kentara Sekali

**firufiru : Semangat tryout semangat! ^^- terima kasih untuk penantiannya firu-san, kamu setia menanti padahal gak ada yang menantiku di luar sana *baper**

 **ZERLIN : Nancep di hatimu? Oh tidak, apa kau terluka? *baperlagi**

 **Miss Royal : Sip lah lanjut :""D saya akan mengaduk-aduk perasaanmu Miss Royal-san wkwk**

.

Yosh! Chapter 7 comes! Enjoy your reading everyone! :)

.

 **Aku sudah memaafkan berjuta-juta air mata yang digulirkan para Senja yang terpaku**

 **menatap tak tahu**

 **pada**

 **aku yang digelapkan oleh amarahku**

 **Aku buta akan sesuatu yang tulus, untuk suatu waktu**

.

Previous Chapter

 _Kamui baru pulang kerja sambilannya, Mami memintanya memanggil Kagura untuk makan malam. Ia masuk ke kamar adiknya. Matanya menyipit dan membaca buku yang ada di bawah lipatan tangan Kagura. Kamui menarik buku itu dan menutupnya perlahan, meletakkannya di sisi meja yang masih kosong dan membangunkan Kagura._

 _"_ _Aniki?" Kagura terkejut._

 _"_ _Ayo makan malam"_

.

"Aniki ingin kamu ceritakan apa yang kamu baca tadi" Kamui menggiring Kagura masuk ke kamar Kagura. Ia meraih buku itu dan menyerahkannya pada adiknya. Mereka sudah selesai makan malam.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya dulu pada Aniki"

"Baik, apa?"

"Aku tahu ini akan membuat Aniki sedih, tapi aku ingin tahu. Setelah Aniki putus dengan Mitsuba-san, apa yang terjadi? Apa Aniki tahu kalau adiknya sangat membencimu?"

Kamui terdiam. Ia membuka buku harian Mitsuba yang ada di tangannya, membuka pada halaman dimana Kagura terakhir membacanya.

"Kurasa, saat Mitsuba memintaku berkata 'putuslah denganku' Sougo ada di sana"

"Apa? Jadi Okita-kun benar-benar mengira kalau Aniki sudah menyakiti kakaknya?"

"Oi, Kagura, apa yang terjadi antara dirimu dengan Sougo?" Daripada menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, Kamui malah kalut. Tidak mungkin kalau Sougo melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Kagura, kan?

"Tidak ada"

"Jangan berbohong kepada Aniki," pinta Kamui memelas.

"Aniki, apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Apa yang terjadi setelah kalian putus?"

Kamui tercengang mendengar penuturan adiknya. Ia tahu ini pertanyaan menyebalkan, ia tahu adiknya sangat lancang, tapi entah apa yang membuat mulutnya tergerak untuk berkata. Sejak kematian Mitsuba, Kamui belum pernah memiliki penggantinya, pun memiliki, lebih tepatnya Mitsuba adalah orang yang terlalu baik untuk digantikan orang lain.

"Setelah itu? Aku beberapa kali menanyakan kondisi kesehatannya, tapi Mitsuba tidak pernah meresponku, telfonku tidak pernah diangkat, pesanku tidak pernah dijawab, dia berhenti mengikuti akun media sosialku, dia pergi—" suara Kamui tercekat. Membayangkan seseorang yang begitu berharga untukmu, tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu, rasanya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, dan sekarang, orang itu sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Cuma abu jenazahnya saja yang tersisa di pemakaman. Kamui mau menangis bersujud-sujud di depan batu nisannya juga tidak akan mengembalikan Mitsuba ke dunia ini. Sudah. Apa lagi?

"Bagaimana dengan Okita-kun?"

"Aku beberapa kali berpapasan dengannya dan ia memandangku seolah aku ini penjahat. Kagura, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa kau begitu penasaran tentang hal ini? Kenapa kau membaca buku harian Mitsuba?"

"Aniki, aku akan berkata setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku"

Sialan, Kagura masih juga _ngeyel_. Tidakkah Kagura sadar bahwa menanyakan sesuatu tentang Mitsuba membuat hatinya ngilu. Jika saja alam kematian hanya ada di negara sebelah, berapapun jauhnya ia ingin ke sana, tapi, tidak, tak ada yang tahu dimana alam itu berada—sampai kau mencobanya sendiri. Tenang. Kamui bukan orang sinting yang akan bunuh diri.

"Kau masih mau bertanya lagi? Aku akan jawab asal kau akan cerita setelah ini" Kamui menatap Kagura tajam. Tanpa beban, Kagura mengiyakan.

"Apa ada hal lain yang Aniki ketahui tentang Sougo?"

"Daripada hal yang kuketahui tentangnya, kurasa lebih baik Aniki bercerita padamu, Kagura. Pada saat hari pemakaman Mitsuba, aku datang, tapi Sougo melarangku ikut, ia menyumpah serapahiku bahwa aku yang menyebabkan kematian kakaknya. Ia meneriakkan _Aneue! Aneue! Dia itu setan_ , sembari menunjuk-nunjukku ketika aku datang. Beberapa tamu mendekatiku dan memintaku untuk pulang daripada membuat situasi semakin tidak menyenangkan"

"Astaga, jadi dia benar-benar menganggap Aniki yang menyebabkan Mitsuba-san sakit?" Kagura meraih buku yang ada di tangan Kamui, membalikkannya beberapa lembar.

" _13 September 2015_

 _Aku dibawa ke rumah sakit lagi hari ini. Aku meminta Tsukuyo-san membawakan buku harianku dari kamar._

 _26 September 2015_

 _Dokter bilang aku belum bisa pulang. Aku sedih sekali. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca juga memburuk. Kamui-san datang menjengukku tapi Sou-chan sangat marah dan mengusirnya. Aku menangis. Kasihan Kamui-san._

 _Aku ingin sekali menjelaskan pada Sou-chan kalau aku yang meminta putus, karena aku sakit, tapi adikku itu benar-benar, ia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Ia menganggapku terus-terusan membela Kamui-san, padahal itu kenyataannya—aku yang meminta putus._

 _Karena aku sakit dan waktuku tidak akan lama. Kuharap Kamui-san tidak pernah menemuiku lagi. Aku harus bisa melupakannya secepat mungkin._

 _1 Oktober 2015_

 _Hari ini daun-daun ginkgo berguguran, sudah musim gugur rupanya, padahal rasanya baru beberapa waktu lalu aku mengunjungi festival musim panas dengan Kamui-san dan Sou-chan. Astaga, tidak, aku tidak boleh menyebut Kamui-san lagi_.

 _13 Oktober 2015_

 _Badanku lemah sekali._

 _13 Oktober 2015, 3.06 pm, Okita Mitsuba meninggal di usia 20 tahun._

 _Sakata Tsukuyo._ "

Kagura tidak bisa berhenti keheranan. Rasanya buku harian Mitsuba seperti ensiklopedia yang menjawab semua pertanyaan yang terngiang di pikirannya. Ia merasa puas.

"Kagura, apa semua pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab?" tanya Kamui. Kagura mematung, tapi dari ekspresi wajahnya, Kamui menyimpulkan bahwa Kagura sudah mengerti. Saatnya ia bertanya. Dari tadi sore, adiknya menanyakan hal-hal tentang pemilik rumah mereka, lalu sekarang, tentangnya dan mantan kekasihnya. Belum sempat Kamui membuka mulut, Kagura sudah ceriwis lagi.

"Aniki, bukankah ini aneh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sejak bulan April, Mitsuba-san sudah pindah, tapi bagaimana buku ini bisa tetap ada di lemari rumah kita?"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Tsukuyo-san, beliau memberikannya dua hari setelah itu, ia datang ke rumah. Ia bilang kalau Mitsuba berpesan untuk memberikannya padaku. Aku pikir aneh juga karena Mitsuba memintaku melupakannya, tapi aku tidak peduli apapun alasannya, aku senang karena ia mau memberikan buku hariannya padaku"

"Ah begitu, aku hampir mengira kalau ini suatu hal horror" Kagura bergidik. Kamui terbahak-bahak.

"Dasar kau ini, jadi, Kagura, mau bercerita?" Kamui tersenyum kecut, berharap adiknya segera mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Nah, sekarang lebih baik. Aku bisa bercerita dengan lengkap sekarang. Aniki kumohon jangan marah padaku, pada Okita-kun, Mitsuba-san, ataupun orang lain, ya?"

"Baik, baik"

"Aniki, luka memarku ini disebabkan oleh Okita-kun. Ia menghajarku sampai babak belur"

"Apa?!" Kamui bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Oi, gila anak itu"

"Aniki kumohon tenanglah, aku belum selesai bercerita. Yang janggal, keesokan harinya aku pingsan di stasiun ketika berangkat sekolah, tapi malah Okita-kun yang menggendongku ke sekolah, aneh kan? Jadi, aku dan tiga teman sekelasku menyelediki hal ini. Ternyata Okita-kun menderita sindrom bipolar. Dia baik padaku, tapi pada kepribadiannya yang lain, ia begitu membenciku—membenci Aniki maksudnya, lalu ia ikut membenciku. Banyak hal terjadi, sampai akhirnya aku dan teman-temanku bertemu dengan Sakata Gintoki-san, keluarga angkat Okita-kun dan Mitsuba-san, kan? Beliau lalu mendapat telfon dari istrinya kalau Okita-kun pingsan, kami lalu ke rumah sakit, dari sana aku tahu kalau Okita-kun membenciku karena Aniki melakukan sesuatu kepadanya—keluarganya—euh, seperti itu. Jadi kupikir ada sesuatu terjadi ketika Aniki, Papi, dan Mami membeli rumah ini setahun lalu, sekarang aku mulai mengerti"

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah, Kagura"

"Tidak, tidak, Aniki tidak bersalah. Aniki tidak melakukan apapun, ini semua kan sudah keputusan Mitsuba-san, kan? Dia sendiri yang meminta Aniki begitu. Kurasa Aniki harus menghargainya"

"Dan itu membuatmu disakiti, Kagura"

"Ah Aniki protektif sekali kepadaku, lihat, aku baik-baik saja, aku awalnya bingung kenapa ia memperlakukanku seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah SANGAT jelas"

"Maafkan aku Kagura, aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengalami masalah sebesar itu gara-gara aku"

"Hei, hei, kenapa Aniki jadi seperti anak cengeng sih" Kagura tersenyum puas. "Kubilang, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Okita-kun sudah lebih baik dalam mengontrol kepribadian gandanya, lalu menjelaskan semuanya baik-baik, bagaimana?"

"Kuharap semudah kau mengatakannya, Kagura. Maafkan Aniki ya"

"Sudah, sudah, aku mau tidur, sampai jumpa Aniki" Kagura mendorong kakaknya keluar kamar.

.

Pagi itu, Kagura bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia membuat empat kotak bento. Satu untuknya, satu untuk Tae, satu untuk Nobume, dan satu untuk Takasugi. Jadi ia punya alasan cukup untuk membuat ketiga makhluk itu untuk mendengarkan hasil pencarian datanya. Tapi sebenarnya, tanpa bento pun, mereka sangat bersedia untuk Kagura. Nobume pasti semangat kalau urusan Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis, Takasugi kemarin sudah mengklaim bahwa ia sudah digeret ke sebuah kasus, maka ia merasa harus untuk menyelesaikan kasus itu, dan Tae, sebagai teman yang baik, ia pasti tanpa _casciscus_ langsung turun tangan.

Kamui hanya berpesan pada Kagura untuk menghindari Sougo, ia boleh bersikap baik di sekolah, tapi bisa jadi sepulang sekolah atau sewaktu istirahat makan siang, mengamuk dan menghajar Kagura lagi. Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati.

.

"Halo, kamu sudah sehat?" sapa Sougo pada Kagura. Ia menoleh pada Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis itu sambil celingukan. Sekarang dia sedang normal! Dia juga sudah pulang dari rumah sakit padahal kemarin ia baru pingsan? Ini mengerikan sekali. Bukannya dia makhluk bertitel Sadis? Bagaimana bisa menyapa Kagura seramah itu? Apa dia sudah kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai Pangeran Sadis?

"Ha-ha-halo, su-s-sudah, _bye_ " Kagura buru-buru pergi dan berlari menuju kelasnya, secepat kilat menggebrak meja Tae yang sudah datang duluan. Ia menjelaskan pengalaman sedikit ngeri yang dialaminya.

"Anego, bagaimana ini?"

"Mungkin pada kepribadian baiknya, ia suka denganmu" Tae meminum susu kotak kesukaannya. "pada pandangan pertama mungkin, sejak di stasiun kereta" Tae melanjutkan. Nobume berjalan mendekat dan nyinyir, cemburu, bercanda tentu saja.

"Kejam sekali, Pangeran Sadisnya Putri Nobume sangat kejam _hiks_ "

"Oi, Nobume, aku sudah bilang padamu untuk berhenti menyebutnya pangeranmu, kan?!" Takasugi merasa telinganya risih dan ia menjitak Nobume. "lagipula, bukankah tidak aneh kalau dia berlaku kejam? Dia kan seorang sadis"

" _Hai_ …" Nobume mewek di hadapan Kagura dan Tae. Membuat dua temannya itu tertawa.

.

Saat makan siang, Kagura sudah menyeret ketiga temannya menuju kantin dan menyodorkan satu kotak bento untuk masing-masing kepala. Ia kemudian menatap teman-temannya satu per satu dan menjelaskan informasi yang ia dapat dari buku harian Mitsuba-san dan percakapannya dengan Kamui.

"Masalah selesai" Takasugi berkata seakan menggarisbawahi.

"Kurang satu lagi" Tae menunjuk muka Takasugi dengan sumpit.

"Yap. Kita harus membuat kepribadian buruk Okita-kun memaafkan Kamui-san dan meluruskan kesalahpahamannya" Nobume ganti menunjuk Takasugi.

Di sisi lain kantin, Sougo duduk sendirian. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam memandangi kotak bekalnya. Tadi pagi ia menyapa Kagura, anak yang dipukulinya, tapi bagaimana bisa Sougo memukuli anak itu? Padahal dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun kepada Sougo. Apa perlu menanyakan itu kepada Kagura? Begitu banyak ingatan aneh dan mengerikan yang tidak dikenal menjejali otaknya. Menghunus kesana kemari membuat tubuhnya lemas. Ia selalu disodori proyeksi dirinya sedang berlaku kasar, membanting perabot rumah, meremas gunting di hadapan ibu angkatnya, hal inilah yang membuat Sougo memutuskan untuk meminta Gintoki membawanya ke psikiater.

" _Tidak apa-apa Sougo. Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah memaafkan semuanya. Sougo, kau bukan orang pemarah, kau anak baik. Orang bernama Kamui itu orang baik, ia sudah minta maaf, ia bukan orang jahat, yosh_ " tiba-tiba Sougo mendengar bisikan-bisikan dalam pikirannya. Ia tercekat, nasi yang dikunyahnya buru-buru ia telan. _Barusan? Apa? Kamui? Maksudnya mantan kekasih Aneue? Ada apa dengannya?_

.

Hari ini tanggal 13, Sougo selalu membuat peringatan kematian Mitsuba setiap bulan. Ia berkunjung ke makam kakaknya sambil membawa bunga, lantas membuang buket yang lama, kemudian mulai duduk berlutut dan berbicara sendiri dengan batu dingin di hadapannya.

Hari ini pun begitu. Ia baru pulang sekolah, langsung menyambar sepatunya di loker dan melesat ke pemakaman kota Kabuki.

"Aneue, sekarang masih musim semi, kamu bisa melihat sakura berlarian dengan angin dari sini kan, jadi kupikir, bunga lain akan lebih baik" Sougo meletakkan beberapa tangkai peony besar di sebelah kiri nisan keluarganya. "Ayah, Ibu, aku juga membawakan bunga untuk kalian" Sougo mengeluarkan sebuket lili putih dan meletakkannya di sisi kanan nisan bertulisankan Okita. "semoga kalian suka" Sougo berbisik lirih.

Layar-layar kemerahan mulai dikembangkan pada langit, beberapa burung walet bermanuver, menukik tajam ke bawah, naik lagi, riang menjejali celah-celah dedaunan. Matahari sewarna rubi, menyemburkan warna jingga kemana-mana tanpa ampun.

Semak-semak geranium menemani Sougo, bunga-bunganya menatap Sougo sendu, kasihan.

"Aneue, aku sudah memaafkan Kamui-san, tapi kenapa aku sering dihantui ingatan-ingatan mengerikan bahwa aku sudah menyiksa adiknya? Kenapa aku mengobrak-abrik rumah _Danna_ Gintoki-san? Siapa yang melakukan itu? Apakah itu aku? Apakah karena aku sakit jiwa, jadi aku begitu? Psikiater itu bilang aku harus bisa mengontrol emosiku karena aku bipolar… jadi apakah aku orang jahat karena sudah membuat temanku—terlebih seorang wanita, babak belur?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jelas saja. Justru kalau ada jawaban, Sougo bisa bergidik ketakutan.

"Aku menolongnya hari itu, aku menyapanya baik-baik hari itu, tapi dia seperti takut padaku, apa memang itu _aku_?"

Kali ini angin berisik sekali menggesekkan setiap jengkal panjangnya pada ilalang. Sougo agak gusar mendengarkannya. Hari semakin sore dan ia harus segera pulang, pasti Gintoki dan Tsukuyo sudah menunggunya.

Sougo tiba tepat ketika Tsukuyo meletakkan semangkuk miso panas ke meja makan. Beberapa orang pelayan rumah ikut membantu.

"Selamat datang" sambut Tsukuyo ramah.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sougo-san" seorang pelayan membungkukkan badan, lalu berlalu, kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ada noda tanah di celana seragammu, dari mana?" tanya Tsukuyo interogatif. Tidak mungkin jika ia berkelahi kan?

"Aah, ini tanggal 13, aku dari makam Ayah, Ibu, dan Aneue"

"Oh maaf, aku lupa" Tsukuyo tersenyum kecut. "segera ganti bajumu Sougo, kita bisa makan malam setelah itu"

Sougo tersenyum tipis, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Usai dengan makan malam, Sougo pamit menuju kamarnya untuk mengerjakan PR untuk besok dan kemudian ia tidur, hari ini berakhir baik-baik saja, karena Sougo yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.

 _Kuharap begitu._

.

Keesokan harinya di Kabuki Koukou, seusai istirahat makan siang, semua guru kelas 2 masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Program sekolah yang akan kita laksanakan di awal bulan Mei adalah _field trip_ dan menanam pohon di gunung di sekitar kota Kabuki. Untuk tanggal 3 Mei, kita berangkat dari sekolah jam 6 pagi, sesuai undian yang sudah dilakukan para guru kelas tadi pagi—kelas kita akan berada di bus yang sama dengan kelas 2-7, pertama, kita akan berkunjung ke kebun sayur dan buah Kabuki, kemudian ke penginapan, esok harinya tanggal 4 Mei kita akan kerja bakti di gunung dan menanam pohon, pada hari terakhir kita adakan jelajah hutan. Detail lainnya seperti tugas di setiap tempat dan surat izin orangtua sudah ada di tangan kalian masing-masing, silahkan kalian cermati" wali kelas 2-3 menyampaikan pengumuman.

"Sensei, bagaimana dengan kelompoknya?" Hijikata bertanya.

"Kalian boleh memilih, empat orang untuk satu kelompok"

Hijikata angguk-angguk dan langsung mendekati Tama, siapa sih yang tidak mau dengan anak rajin? Ini pertanyaan retoris. Katsura dan Kyuubey menyusul. Kelompok Hijikata sudah terbentuk.

Kagura? Sudah dilirik Tae, Nobume, dan Takasugi dari tadi. Ada satu hal yang masih belum mereka selesaikan. Mendamaikan Sougo dengan Kagura, ah, tidak, meluruskan kesalahpahaman Sougo sehingga ia mau berdamai dengan Kagura, terlalu panjang? Ah terserah, intinya itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, enam kelompok sudah terbentuk di kelas 2-3.

"Baik, ayo susun strategi" Nobume dan Takasugi mendekatkan kursinya ke meja Kagura dan Tae.

"Kau semangat sekali _sih_ " Tae mendesis.

"Habisnya, aku tidak tega melihat Kagura diperlakukan seperti itu. Yah aku tahu si Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis itu mengidap sindrom bipolar, tapi tetap saja ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku tidak mau mentolerir" Nobume menyilangkan tangan di depan muka.

"Jadi, begini, karena kita satu bus dengan kelas si Sadis, kenapa tidak mendudukkan mereka berdua bersebelahan?" Tae bertanya.

"Itu beresiko, _aho_ " Takasugi menjitak Tae.

"Lalu bagaimana kita harus melakukannya?" Tae buntu, ia benar-benar ingin membantu Kagura, tapi entah mengapa ini tadi rasanya otaknya buntu.

"Nobume-Hime ada ide!" Nobume mengacungkan tangan.

"Ada pertanyaan apa Imai Nobume-san?" tanya guru kelas 2-3, Nobume nyengir.

"Tidak Sensei, tidak jadi" Nobume buru-buru menurunkan tangan kanannya. Menunduk dan menatap Tae dan Takasugi bergantian. Kagura memicingkan mata dan bertanya apa semuanya baik-baik saja. Nobume mengiyakan sambil ber 'hahaha'.

"Apa idemu, Nobume?" tanya Tae.

"Kita tidak bisa mengandalkan tempat duduk di bus, terlalu beresiko karena fans Pangeran Sadis itu ada dimana-mana, jadi kita gunakan cara lain, kita akan mempertemukan mereka di kebun, tidak sengaja mendorong Kagura ke arah Okita-kun, dan kya! Kita lihat reaksi mereka"

"Terdengar bodoh sekali kedengarannya, tapi, lanjutkan"

"Lalu, jika berhasil, seperti yang sebelumnya pernah terjadi di stasiun, Okita-kun akan menolong Kagura berdiri, dan akhirnya kelompok kita dan kelompok Okita-kun berkeliling kebun bersama"

"Nobume, kamu tidak punya motif lain kan? Atau kau ingin modus?"

"T-t-tentu tidak" Nobume mengacungkan jempol sambil tertawa-tawa. " _beres_ "

"Lalu?" Takasugi menyahut. "kenapa aku merasa jadi orang bodoh ketika mendengarkan omongan seorang maniak pria sadis tidak beres sepertimu"

"Diam dan dengarkan, kenapa _sih_? Selanjutnya, kita buat mereka mengobrol, Tae-chan dengan Teman Okita-kun A, Takasugi dengan Teman Okita-kun B, aku dengan Teman Okita-kun C, dan Kagura dengan Okita-kun. Aku sudah mendapat daftar kelompok Okita-kun"

"Dapat dari teman yang juga sama-sama suka Okita-kun?"

"Ohohoho, tidak, kali ini aku dapat dari teman satu kelompoknya"

"Siapa?"

"Kondo Isao dari kelas 2-7!"

"Kenapa kenalanmu orang berbahaya seperti Kondo?" Tae geleng-geleng.

"Oh iya itu yang naksir Tae-chan ya, hihihi, makanya dia mau kuajak bekerja sama, _pantesan_ "

"Jadi, siapa lagi?"

"Okita Sougo, Kondo Isao, Sakamoto Tatsuma, dan Kijima Matako"

"Kijima Matako?" Tae membulatkan matanya. "maksudmu, Kijima Matako yang rambutnya pirang itu?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kudengar dia naksir, Takasugi… kan?" Tae menoleh kepada Takasugi yang duduk memalingkan muka. Empat buah segitiga siku-siku menghiasi pojok kepalanya.

"Dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya Takasugi, _illfeel_ "

"Kelompok macam apa itu, apa kau yakin itu benar-benar kelompoknya Okita, Nobume?"

"Kondo Isao mengirimkan foto papan tulis kelasnya padaku, ini kelompok resmi, tahu!" Nobume menunjukkan layar HP nya. "Jadi, Tae-chan dengan Kondo, Takasugi dengan Kijima, aku akan baik-baik saja dengan Sakamoto, dan Kagura dengan Okita-kun"

"Kau yakin dengan Sakamoto? Dan kenapa aku harus dengan Kondo?"

"Ayolah Tae-chan, ini demi Kagura-chan, kalau dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, ada aku dan Takasugi tahu! Sakamoto? Ah, tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja, karena kami ada di klub tenis"

"Hah?"

"Sakamoto Tatsuma pemain tenis?"

"Begitulah" jawab Nobume serius. "lupakan saja detailnya, jadi, kalau sudah ditentukan begini, kan jadi lebih mudah menyatukan Kagura dan Okita-kun. Selama di jalan, usahakan terus mencatat yang sudah menjadi tugas kita, ingat tugas laporannya kan? Lalu, untuk keesokan harinya, aku tidak punya rencana khusus, mungkin kalau kita tidak sengaja bertemu Okita-kun, kita bisa menunjukkan kalau Kagura-chan dan Kamui-san itu orang yang baik, lewat obrolan ringan saja, lalu pada saat hari terakhir…"

"Jelajah hutan?" Takasugi mengerling.

"Membuat mereka tersesat berdua sepertinya menarik" Nobume tersenyum _evil_.

"Itu terlalu beresiko, _aho_ " Takasugi kali ini menjitak Nobume. "Kalian berdua sama-sama tidak beres, kau _nggak_ punya ide lain, apa?"

"Tidak ada" Nobume mewek.

"Biarkan hari terakhir berlalu dengan sendirinya, kurasa itu lebih baik. Lagipula kita belum tahu bagaimana hari pertama dan kedua akan berlangsung, kan?" Tae menengahi, sok bijak. Tapi yang dia bicarakan ada benarnya juga.

.

Hari pertama _field trip_.

Kagura duduk di sebelah Tae, sedangkan Nobume dengan Takasugi ada di belakang mereka.

"Anego, kamu mau sukonbu?" Kagura menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah kepada Tae.

"Uh, huh, tidak, terima kasih," Tae menolak halus. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu bagaimana rasa sukonbu. Selain itu, Kagura tampak menyukainya, jadi, kenapa tidak membiarkan Kagura menghabiskan jajanan kesukaannya?

Tiba-tiba Sougo masuk ke dalam bus, diikuti rekan satu kelompoknya. Suasana bus menjadi riuh rendah, beberapa anak perempuan kelas 2-3 dan 2-7 terus memanggil-manggil nama Sougo untuk duduk di sebelah mereka. Sougo hanya tersenyum tipis. _Oh Pangeran Sadis itu sedang normal hari ini_ , batin Tae, _omong-omong fans nya berisik juga ya_.

"Anego, tolong tutupi wajahku dengan sesuatu" Kagura menarik-narik lengan baju Tae. "aku takut dia akan mengenaliku dan melakukan kekerasan lagi"

"Tenang, ada aku Kagura. Lagipula tampaknya dia dalam modus aman _tuh_ "

"Ah, begitu kah" Kagura baru selesai menghembuskan nafas saat tiba-tiba Pangeran Sadis dari Alam Sadis, sang Dewa Kematiannya itu celingak-celinguk lalu menghampiri tempat duduknya dan menyapa.

"Kau benar yang bernama Kagura, kan?" tanya Sougo.

 _Ada apa?_ Kagura membuka tudung jaketnya kebingungan.

"Tidak sulit mencarimu ya, warna rambutmu kentara sekali, tersembul dari balik jaketmu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan" mendengar perkataan Sougo, beberapa siswi bisik-bisik di bangkunya masing-masing.

" _Ini berlangsung lebih cepat daripada yang kuperkirakan_ " Nobume menepuk jidatnya. _Sepertinya Okita-kun sedang tidak kambuh sekarang, baguslah, semakin cepat dia berdamai dengan Kagura-chan semakin baik_

"Tenang saja, tidak sekarang, Kagura-san" Sougo beranjak dari bangku Kagura dan mencari tempat duduk kosong di bagian belakang.

"Anego, apa barusan itu si Sadis, Anego? Kenapa dia baik-baik saja meski melihatku? Bukankah harusnya ia terpicu untuk marah ketika melihatku? Ah, tapi di stasiun dan di ruang kesehatan, dan euh, beberapa hari lalu ketika menyapaku di pagi hari, Okita-kun juga baik padaku. Jadi?"

"Ia dikendalikan oleh kepribadian baiknya sekarang, begitu juga pada saat ia menolong dan menyapamu" Tae berpendapat.

"Apa yang ia mau tanyakan?"

" _Saa ne_ …" Tae mengangkat bahu, "kuharap sesuatu yang bagus"

.

 **(A/N)**

Late update (lagi-lagi) karena mind-block everytime saya buka file nya :""D *tebarbunga* mungkin setelah fic ini selesai, akan ada fic baru yang (mungkin) beraksen galau-galau gitu—mungkin tetep di fandom ini atau fandom sebelah (ada satu uji coba fic F*iry T*il kalau minat silahkan, udah chapter 2 ini)

 **DAN TANPA SADAR LIBUR BERAKHIR, INI MASUK SEKOLAH! SEBENTAR LAGI UJIAN NASIONAL 2017!**

Terima kasih untuk readers yang masih baca sampai sini, saya tahu saya masih banyak kekurangan, butuh perbaikan di sana-sini, jadi maaf saja kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang pas.

With a wholehearted smile

Furuchisa


	8. Percakapan di Lobi

**Balasan super telat, bahkan ini sudah bukan tahun baru lagi -_-**

 **firufiru :** OkiKagu yay yay! A sadist but sweet couple kan ya :). Buku harian diberikan ke Si Sadis? Oke nih di akhir-akhir ada kok. _Anyway_ makasih banyak _review_ nya. Selamat mengganti angka 6 menjadi 7 pada buku catatan Anda :"D. Selamat liburan sudah berakhir? T_T terdengar menyakitkan. Tapi gapapa sih, di sekolah ketemu _gebetan_ #gakada #abaikan

 **Miss Royal :** saya ucapkan selamat menjalani rutinitas Anda Miss Royal-san :", semoga fic ini bisa menjadi hiburan di waktu luang.

 **ZERLIN :** sudah siap bekerja lagi kah? :'D Semoga tahun baru jadi awal yang bagus, di semua aspek kehidupan pastinya. Apabila kokoro menjerit minta asupan, sepertinya harus curi waktu untuk dijejali ini XD saya nggak telat bilang pengharapan buat tahun baru kan?

* * *

 _Previous Chapter_

" _Tidak apa-apa Sougo. Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah memaafkan semuanya. Sougo, kau bukan orang pemarah, kau anak baik. Orang bernama Kamui itu orang baik, ia sudah minta maaf, ia bukan orang jahat, yosh_ " tiba-tiba Sougo mendengar bisikan-bisikan dalam pikirannya. Ia tercekat, nasi yang dikunyahnya buru-buru ia telan. _Barusan? Apa? Kamui? Maksudnya mantan kekasih Aneue? Ada apa dengannya?_

 _._

 _"Kau benar yang bernama Kagura, kan?" tanya Sougo._

 _Ada apa?_ _Kagura membuka tudung jaketnya kebingungan._

 _"Tidak sulit mencarimu ya, warna rambutmu kentara sekali, tersembul dari balik jaketmu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan" mendengar perkataan Sougo, beberapa siswi bisik-bisik di bangkunya masing-masing._

* * *

"Apa setiap kelompok sudah menerima _worksheet_ nya?"

"Sudah!" seru siswa-siswi serempak.

"Sudah menerima jadwal kegiatan, denah lokasi, dan urutan kelas masing-masing?"

"Sudah!"

" _Good_ , silahkan mulai dari sekarang!"

Kagura berjalan dengan ketiga teman kelompoknya saat tiba-tiba Sougo berlari meninggalkan teman kelompoknya dan menghampiri Kagura.

"Kagura-san, tolong luangkan waktumu ketika sudah sampai di penginapan, sehabis makan malam" Sougo lalu pergi, kembali ke rombongan Kondo, Kijima, dan Sakamoto.

"A-ne-go…" Kagura menggeret lengan baju Otae. "Apa orang-orang di sekolah kita tidak salah memberinya nama Sadis?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Sudah jelas kan! Ingat apa yang dia lakukan padamu!" Otae melipat tangan di depan dada.

Kagura hanya angguk-angguk, entahlah, rasanya dia ingin diam setelah ini, namun… melihat Otae begitu bersemangat mengerjakan laporannya, balapan berlari dengan Nobume menuju ke sebuah gardu pusat informasi tentang perkebunan, dan Takasugi yang lebih banyak bicara dari biasanya, mengapa Kagura malah merasa bingung.

.

"Puaaah… ternyata worksheetnya berlembar-lembar" sergah Nobume sambil menggertakkan sendi-sendi jarinya. "biarpun dikerjakan bergantian tetap saja mengesalkan"

"Berhenti mengeluh dan bersyukurlah karena kita sudah selesai. Kau lihat para guru sedang mengoreksinya satu satu kan? Di sana?" Otae menunjuk sebuah bangunan teduh dikelilingi bunga-bunga, di sana ada sekitar lima belasan orang tengah membolak-balik tugas masing-masing kelompok.

"Jadi sekarang, kita menuju aula kantor perkebunan untuk makan siang?" tanya Nobume, disusul anggukan ketiga teman kelompoknya.

Sampai di aula, suasana sudah ramai, mereka berempat menuju meja kelas 2-3, mencari tempat duduk kosong.

"Anego, jika si Sadis bertanya tentangku nanti aku harus jawab apa, _aru_?" bisik Kagura pada Otae.

"Misalnya, tanya apa? Cobalah bertanya jika kau di posisi si Sadis"

"Kenapa aku digerayangi bayangan kalau aku memukulimu?"

"Karena kau bipolar, Okita-kun, jawab begitu" Otae berkata.

"Kenapa aku memukulimu?"

"Karena kau membenci kakakku, kau menganggap kakakmu meninggal karena putus dengan kakakku" Otae menjawab lagi.

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kakakmu (Mitsuba) lah yang minta putus karena dia sakit" Otae menjawab lagi.

"Entah mengapa jawabanmu semua terdengar menyakitkan" Takasugi berkomentar. "Shimura, itu terdengar seperti Mitsuba-san itu orang jahat"

"Jadi?"

"Kurasa Kagura tidak perlu latihan, jawablah sesuai kata hatimu" ujar Takasugi, menikmati suapan terakhir makan siangnya.

" _Jawab sesuai kata hati ya…_ " Kagura mengangguk.

.

"Kagura-san?" panggil Sougo pada Kagura yang tengah duduk di lobi hotel sambil menonton televisi. Sontak Kagura terkejut, berdiri membungkukkan badan dan mempersilahkan Sougo duduk.

"J-j-jadi ada apa, _aru_?"

"Kau tinggal di rumah keluargaku?" tanya Sougo, langsung.

"Y-ya. Ayah dan ibuku membelinya setahun lalu, mereka tinggal dengan kakakku, lalu baru tahun ini aku ikut pindah"

"Ah, _sou_ " Sougo angguk-angguk, menatap anak perempuan di depannya lekat-lekat, " _anak ini gemetaran begitu, ada apa sebenarnya, apa aku menakutkan, atau… aku benar-benar telah menghajarnya?_ "

"A-a…" Kagura hendak berkata.

"Maafkan aku" Sougo memotong. Jujur ia sendiri juga kebingungan karena selama ini ia hanya mau dan pernah meminta maaf kepada kakaknya saja, selain itu tidak ada.

"Uh, eh, ya, ya tenang saja" Kagura celingukan. "Anu… Sebelum itu, bisakah aku menjelaskan sesuatu, _aru_?" tanya Kagura. Sougo mengangguk. "Okita-san, kumohon jangan marah padaku atas apapun yang sudah kukatakan, aku hanya berusaha mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi" Kagura menghela nafas, berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan omongannya. "Sejak kepindahanku ke Kabuki Koukou, sejak kau tahu kalau aku ada di sekolah yang sama denganmu, kau berusaha menyerangku, melakukan beberapa kekerasan fisik padaku. Aku tidak tahu kau ingat atau tidak, pertama kau menamparku di toilet, kedua kau mendorongku di belakang sekolah, ketiga kau menghajarku sampai babak belur ketika aku sedang piket"

Sougo terhenyak, ia berulang kali meremas kedua tangannya, _sejahat itukah aku_?

"Lalu, aku dan Tae-chan, juga kedua temanku lainnya—Imai Nobume dan Takasugi Shinsuke—menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, kau menolongku di stasiun saat aku pingsan, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya kau memperlakukanku dengan kasar, kami juga bertemu dengan Sakata-san, ayah angkatmu, setelah kau meminta orangtua angkatmu mengantarmu ke psikiater"

"Kau melakukannya sampai sejauh itu?" Sougo terbelalak tidak percaya. "Kau… " Sougo menggigit bibir, "Kau benar, aku selama ini terus dibayang-bayangi kakakku, juga hal-hal aneh yang kulakukan di rumah, kupikir aku mimpi buruk, sampai aku benar-benar ingat kalau aku sendiri yang melakukan hal itu, menancapkan pisau di sofa rumah, membanting barang-barang, ketika aku marah, ketika aku teringat kakakku"

"Okita-san, kau marah dan sedih kan ketika kakakmu meninggal" Kagura menerawang jauh ke depan, "dan kau membenciku karena kau menganggap kakakku lah yang menyebabkan kematian kakakmu" suara Kagura bergetar.

"A-ap-apa?!"

"Percayalah, kakakku tidak pernah menyakiti kakakmu Okita-san!" Kagura mulai terisak. "Kau marah ketika dia datang ke pemakaman kakakmu, mengusirnya, lalu kakakku pun pergi menuruti katamu, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin melihat kakakmu untuk terakhir kalinya" Kagura dengan tangan bergetar menyerahkan buku harian Mitsuba kepada Sougo. "Bacalah, kuharap kau mengerti,"

Sougo menerima buku itu takut-takut.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, kakakku, keluargaku jika kami benar-benar menyakitimu, Okita-san, aku mohon jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu semakin frustasi" Kagura membungkukkan badannya.

" _Tidak apa-apa Sougo. Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah memaafkan semuanya. Sougo, kau bukan orang pemarah, kau anak baik. Orang bernama Kamui itu orang baik, ia sudah minta maaf, ia bukan orang jahat, yosh_ " suara hati kecilnya itu kembali mengusik, memporakporandakan pertahanannya, ia merasa lebih tenang dan tanpa beban sekarang, kepribadiannya yang lain, yang selalu mengerumuninya tanpa ampun, memintanya untuk balas dendam—sedangkan orang yang ia beri pelampiasan tidaklah bersalah, selama ini ia hanya dimakan egonya sendiri…

Yang tidak pernah mau melihat kebaikan orang lain.

"Bacalah, Okita-san, aku mohon, mengertilah… " Kagura membukakan buku harian Mitsuba. Sougo menurut dan membaca halaman yang dibukakan Kagura.

" _11 Agustus 2015_

 _Kamui-san mengajakku ke festival musim panas. Ia mengajak Sou-chan ikut serta._

 _Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku tertegun beberapa saat._

 _Sou-chan berkata, 'Aneue, kalau disinari cahaya lampu festival, melihat rambut Kamui-san dari belakang seperti ini, rasanya seperti melihat senja yang hangat'_

 _Apa itu maksudnya Sou-chan sudah baik-baik saja karena ia membeli rumah kami?_

 _Kurasa iya, karena kemudian ia berkata._

 _'_ _Padahal langitnya mulai gelap, tapi ia bisa terlihat begitu terang dan menenangkan. Aku tahu ia orang baik. Kupikir awalnya ia membawa kegelapan untukku, ketika ia datang, rasanya ia merebut Aneue dariku, memang iya, Aneue kadang pergi keluar dengannya dan meninggalkanku bersama Gintoki-san dan Tsukuyo-san'_

 _Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan mata berkaca-kacaku dari hadapan Sou-chan. Ia selama ini begitu tertekan dan depresi karena kehilangan kedua orangtua kami, tapi hari ini, lihatlah, ia telah tumbuh jadi seseorang yang begitu dewasa_."

"Aneue… dia mencatat ini?" mata Sougo berkaca-kaca. "Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah kulakukan…"

" _28 Agustus 2015_

 _Aku pingsan di tempat kerja. Hari ini panas sekali dan dadaku rasanya sesak. Bos mengizinkanku pulang lebih awal. Aku lelah sekali._

 _29 Agustus 2015_

 _Aku hari ini di rumah terus, badanku panas, nafasku rasanya sesak sekali. Aku izin tidak masuk kerja. Tsukuyo-san menungguiku seharian._

 _1 September 2015_

 _Aku agak baikan hari ini. Tsukuyo-san mengantarku ke dokter. Radang paru-paruku kambuh. Ah ini penyakitku sejak kecil. Kupikir aku sudah sembuh karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak sakit. Dokter bilang mungkin karena aku kecapaian dan udaranya memang sedang buruk sekali, begitu panas_."

" _5 September 2015_

 _Kamui-san begitu mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku. Ia mengantarku ke dokter juga hari ini. Aku memang bandel sekali, aku harus tetap bekerja kan? Mana bisa aku absen berhari-hari._

 _Dokter bilang aku harus istirahat. Aku tahu dokter itu berusaha mengatakan bahwa usiaku tidak akan lama lagi._

 _Sepulang dari dokter ternyata aku pingsan di depan rumah. Kamui-san bercerita padaku ketika aku sudah siuman. Ia menungguiku di kamar._

 _Aku memutuskannya."_

Sougo menegakkan badannya, menatap Kagura pilu, betapa jahatnya ia telah mengusik ketenangan orang lain. Siapa sangka jika ternyata Mitsuba sendiri yang meminta pada Kamui, siapa sangka? Selama ini ia pikir Kamui yang melakukannya karena kakaknya yang sakit-sakitan tidak lagi bisa diharapkan. Ia memang orang yang sadis ketika dihadapkan dengan orang lain, tapi lihatlah, untuk kasus ini ia merasa dirinya sudah kelewatan. Padahal Kamui selalu menjaga kakaknya dengan baik, tapi apa yang dia lakukan untuk membalasnya? Berusaha membunuh adiknya?

 _"_ _Usia kami sama-sama dua puluh tahun, tiga atau lima tahun lagi, aku harap aku bisa selalu bersama dengannya. Dia benar-benar mengertiku dan mengerti Sou-chan. Tapi jika kesehatanku memburuk seperti ini, aku bisa mati tanpa sempat melihat hari itu terjadi. Aku ingin Kamui-san melupakanku._

 _Kami sudah enam bulan berpacaran, kuharap ia butuh waktu enam hari untuk melupakanku, atau enam jam, atau enam menit, atau bahkan, enam detik. Kukatakan begitu padanya._

 _Kamui-san menangis. Ya Tuhan, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya begitu rapuh di hadapanku. Aku memintanya mengatakan, 'Mitsuba, putuslah denganku' agar aku juga lebih cepat melupakannya_."

"I-ini waktu itu" Sougo memandang jauh ke depan. "Ini waktu aku lewat di depan kamar Aneue dan mendengar Kamui mengatakannya… ja…" Sougo memandang Kagura yang berusaha menahan air matanya. "Selama ini aku salah?"

"Lanjutkan, Okita-san" Kagura menunjuk buku itu lagi. "Aku tahu aku juga egois karena berharap kau memaafkanku, tapi izinkan aku berlaku egois kali ini, aku ingin kau tidak punya kenangan buruk tentang siapapun"

Iris crimson dan biru langit itu bertemu sebentar, lalu keduanya berpaling ke arah yang berbeda sambil bersemu.

 _'_ _Apa iya aku harus dipertemukan dengannya dengan kisah menyedihkan seperti ini?' batin Kagura ngilu._

" _13 September 2015_

 _Aku dibawa ke rumah sakit lagi hari ini. Aku meminta Tsukuyo-san membawakan buku harianku dari kamar._

 _26 September 2015_

 _Dokter bilang aku belum bisa pulang. Aku sedih sekali. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca juga memburuk. Kamui-san datang menjengukku tapi Sou-chan sangat marah dan mengusirnya. Aku menangis. Kasihan Kamui-san._

 _Aku ingin sekali menjelaskan pada Sou-chan kalau aku yang meminta putus, karena aku sakit, tapi adikku itu benar-benar, ia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku. Ia menganggapku terus-terusan membela Kamui-san, padahal itu kenyataannya—aku yang meminta putus._

 _Karena aku sakit dan waktuku tidak akan lama. Kuharap Kamui-san tidak pernah menemuiku lagi. Aku harus bisa melupakannya secepat mungkin._

 _1 Oktober 2015_

 _Hari ini daun-daun ginkgo berguguran, sudah musim gugur rupanya, padahal rasanya baru beberapa waktu lalu aku mengunjungi festival musim panas dengan Kamui-san dan Sou-chan. Astaga, tidak, aku tidak boleh menyebut Kamui-san lagi_.

 _13 Oktober 2015_

 _Badanku lemah sekali._

 _13 Oktober 2015, 3.06 pm, Okita Mitsuba meninggal di usia 20 tahun._

 _Sakata Tsukuyo._ "

Air mata Sougo sudah berlinangan sejak ia membaca tulisan tertanggal 26 September. Ia merindukan kakaknya, ia ingin mendengar suara lembut kakaknya, ketika ia mengadu tentang masalah yang dihadapinya, ia benar-benar ingin memeluk kakaknya. Kagura terisak di depannya, menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. _Sungguh, Tuhan sudah menganugerahi Sougo dengan kakak yang baik._

Lantas Sougo menegakkan duduknya, melihat gadis China di depannya, serius, kali ini ia yang membungkukkan badan di atas meja.

"Maafkan aku" suaranya mengambang, tidak begitu jelas, lantaran ada di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Sedangkan jam di lobi sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Lampu-lampu di luar sana menembus masuk lewat celah tirai jendela, menepuk Sougo dalam ilusi.

"Ya, Okita-san" Kagura menutupkan buku harian milik Mitsuba. "Simpanlah buku ini" Kagura tersenyum. "Terima kasih Okita-san"

Sougo mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, ia tidak pernah tersenyum setulus ini selain kepada kakaknya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap pergi.

"Mungkin kau disebut Pangeran Sadis oleh orang-orang" Kagura berdiri. "tapi aku tahu kau orang baik"

Ia kemudian berlalu setelah mengiyakan pujian Kagura barusan.

Gadis China itu menghela nafas, ia benar-benar lega sekarang. Untuk sejenak ia menangis dengan orang yag disebut-sebut sadis di sekolahnya, ah, dia punya hati nurani juga sebenarnya. Ia berharap dengan begini semuanya akan jelas dan masalah selesai.

Nobume dan Otae menghambur ke lobi, memeluk Kagura riang.

"Syukurlah…"

"Aku kembali dengan selamat!" Kagura tersenyum lebar.

"Kuharap seterusnya begitu" Otae mengacungkan jempol sambil tersenyum.

Takasugi yang mengintip dari balik tiang bergumam pelan, berjalan di belakang Sougo yang sudah berlalu lebih dulu, ' _masalah selesai Shinsuke, waktunya tidur, heh_ '

* * *

 **A/N**

Chapter berikutnya… mungkin ada sedikit kecelakaan yang menyebabkan Kagura dan Sougo… yah gitulah pokoknya.

Sedang try out UN CBT sebenarnya, berhubung dapet jadwal shift ketiga jadi ya… masih guling-guling di rumah.

With a wholehearted smile

Furuchisa


End file.
